O Halloween das Fadas
by Machene
Summary: Com a chegada do Dia das Bruxas, a Fairy Tail está ansiosa pela nova descoberta de invasão preparada por Zeref e arquitetada pela bruxa Maxine, líder da irmandade que declarou guerra às fadas e à guilda. Logo um grupo de bruxas tenta sequestrar Lucy, falhando com a intervenção de Haru Glory e sua turma, mas Elie foi levada e agora todos devem se unir para vencê-las.
1. Gostosuras ou Travessuras?

**1: Fairy Tail e Rave Master não são de minha autoria.**

 **2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Fairy Tail e Rave Master são de minha autoria.**

 **3:** **As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem, mas as montagens dos capítulos foram feitas por mim. Todas podem ser visualizadas no meu** **blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **4: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **5: Esta é a quinta história da série de fanfics de Fairy Tail, Believe.**

 **6: Aconselho assistirem ao anime ou acompanharem o mangá de Fairy Tail, ou as duas coisas, pois alguns fatos da série serão retratados nesta fanfic.**

 **7: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

O Dia das Bruxas (Halloween) é comemorado no dia 31 de outubro. Então, agora que você já sabe, celebre!

* * *

Oi minna! Por favor, não fiquem irados comigo! É verdade que eu devia ter lançado esta fanfic mais cedo, tipo... Ano passado... Mas agora ela está aqui, a continuação da minha série de fics da Fairy Tail publicada bem na data prevista, ou quase, e desta vez com a participação especial da galera de Rave Master! Neste capítulo, alguns dos diálogos presentes remetem ao episódio 38 do anime de Rave Master, Memória Estelar, e as irmãs bruxas apresentadas foram criadas com base nas do filme "Abracadabra". Por fim, como sempre, no final da página estará disponível a lista completa de fanfics para vocês acompanharem. Lembrando: a lista inclui fanfics que ainda não foram publicadas, e aquelas que foram estão sujeitas a alteração, mas a leitura da série deve ser feita nessa ordem. Desejo a todos uma boa leitura.

* * *

 **Cap. 1**

 **Gostosuras ou Travessuras?**

Faz mais de um mês desde que a guilda Fairy Tail recebeu a última visita da fada Vitalina, anteriormente acompanhada de seu parceiro, Astêmio. Por orientação dos dois, um pequeno bando migrou até o Império Alvarez, em busca de respostas sobre o ataque iminente contra Ishgar, enquanto Makarov, em segredo, realizava a própria investigação como convidado no palácio do imperador. Com as devidas informações, eles voltaram.

O regresso, quase malsucedido, acabou por incitar a atenção inimiga já dirigida ao grupo de magos mais poderoso de Magnólia. Neste momento, embora o dia esteja bem harmonioso, o presságio terrível da invasão elaborada por uma irmandade de bruxas não torna o clima agradável na guilda. Os membros da Fairy Tail estão preocupados. Ou ao menos quase todos, a julgar pela tranquilidade do único Salamandra.

\- Ei Lucy, por que não fazemos uma missão? Você devia tentar se distrair.

\- Eu não sei é como logo **você** consegue ficar tão calmo. – a loira levanta uma das sobrancelhas e se recosta no banco acolchoado onde está acomodada, de frente para ele – Não percebeu que é o único contente neste salão, mesmo a maioria dos outros também estando largados ao redor das mesas? Nós estamos sobre ameaça de morte!

\- Eu sei disto. – o rapaz fica inesperadamente sério – Entendo que os inimigos de agora são muito mais fortes em comparação a outros que já enfrentamos, mas... – a sua expressão suaviza novament vez do Dragneel arquear a sobrancelha – Entrar em pânico em nada vai ajudar, não é?! Nós não podemos impedir o ataque, só começar a nos preparar para ele, e aquela fada nos disse que a Primeira pode ajudar a deter o Zeref quando retornar para a guilda. Além disto, nós temos você Lucy.

\- Bem... Eu não contaria comigo como um grande trunfo, sabe?! Eu não sou forte o bastante para me igualar à mestra Mavis. Quer dizer, é compreensível que ela possa se tornar a "espada" da Fairy Tail, mas eu virar um "escudo", como as fadas disseram...

\- Você está sendo idiota. – a moça torce o nariz ao vê-lo cruzar os braços – Você é forte sim Lucy, muito forte. Certo, pode não ser tanto quanto à Primeira, mas quem sabe um dia?! Desde que não desista de continuar se esforçando, você pode fazer qualquer coisa! Nós acreditamos em você. Eu acredito. – ambos sorriem por um tempo – Só não entendi até agora por que você tem uma ligação com aquele E.N.D.

\- Ah sim...! – os olhos dela desviam dele – Sobre isto... Eu não tive coragem de te contar antes Natsu, mas agora... Bom... – o dragão do fogo a fita com estranheza.

Antes que Lucy tenha a chance de prosseguir, de repente uma ventania escancara as portas da guilda, trazendo folhas secas como resquício do outono. Na entrada surgem três místicas figuras trajando capuzes, sendo o da direita vermelho, o da esquerda preto e o da pessoa no meio roxo. Alguns dos magos e magas rapidamente entram no modo de defesa, apreensivos para saber se os recém-chegados são as conhecidas fadas.

Para a infelicidade geral, as mãos com enormes unhas que fecham a porta em um balançar de dedos não são de Vitalina. Nem mesmo uma das belas mulheres que retiram seus capuzes possui asas de fada. Pelo contrário, suas maquiagens sombrias e decotados vestidos longos e justos repassam a sensação de perigo. As tatuagens escuras, parecidas com arbustos espinhosos, e seus cajados em forma de meia-lua nas pontas, carregados por duas delas, exalam magia negra.

\- Ora... Esses são os famosos magos da Fairy Tail? – a mulher do meio desdenha.

Ao sorrir, ela move os cachos cor lilás, quase brancos, que chegam à cintura, para longe dos grandes brincos e colar com joias. As pulseiras nos braços tilintam conforme gesticula enquanto olha as parceiras, a de curtos cabelos negros à esquerda e a de longos e vermelhos da direita, que passam o seu quadril e são lisos como os da outra.

\- As fadas se esforçaram tanto para isto? De fato, não vejo ameaça alguma aqui.

\- Quem são vocês? – o mestre Makarov toma a dianteira e questiona.

\- Pensei que já teriam adivinhado. Somos o que vocês podem chamar de "seu pior pesadelo". Agora, onde está a pequena **segunda fadinha** , a quem chamam de Lucy?

\- O que vocês querem com ela? – Natsu entra na frente da amada, protegendo-a.

\- Winnie... – a morena a chama sorrindo, afastando seu cajado para trás do corpo e curvando-se ao fungar o ar – Sinto cheiro de maga estelar. – as três encaram as costas do filho de Igneel, então muitos dos demais ajudam-no a esconder a jovem.

\- Está bem... Escutem, não vamos tornar isto mais desagradável do que precisa ser de todo, certo?! Apenas colaborem e não precisaremos destruir sua guilda antes daquele projeto de imperador chegar aqui com sua corja. O que deve ocorrer... Após o Dia dos Mortos. – o grupo se apavora com a notícia, o que as satisfaz – Descansem. Ainda terão tempo de brincar conosco até nos fartarmos do jogo da Maxine.

\- Espere. Nenhuma de vocês é Maxine? – Laxus indaga.

\- Não. – continua a responder a mulher de cachos – O meu nome é Winifred, e as duas operárias aqui comigo são Mary e Sarah, minhas irmãs. Nós apenas viemos buscar o último ingrediente que falta para o feitiço de Maxine: Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Vocês não vão levar a Lucy! – Romeo dá um passo à frente, tal qual Wendy.

\- Oh, eles têm criancinhas, Winnie! Posso brincar com elas?

\- É claro que não, Sarah! – ela repreende a ruiva – Ao menos **ainda** não. Escutem, pestinhas, não estão muito grandinhos para brincar com bruxas? Se escutam contos de fadas, deviam saber que nós costumamos pedir travessuras ao invés de gostosuras. – seu sorriso malicioso amedronta a dupla, que recua – Pensando bem, acho que não haveria mal algum em adiantar o plano e leva-los junto com a maga estelar. As outras ficariam satisfeitas com esses aperitivos de "Peter Pan" e "Tinker Bell".

\- É melhor nem pensar nisto, queridinha! – Mirajane os coloca para trás de si e as fita de forma assustadora, embora seu sorriso aparente amistosidade – Não nos interessa quem vocês são ou o que querem; se mexerem com qualquer membro da nossa família... – a grande parte dos membros no recinto olham-nas ameaçadoramente – Vão virar pó.

\- Uh, então querem tentar a sorte? – Mary e Sarah erguem seus bastões e as pedras esotéricas neles brilham, iluminando as runas ao redor das meias-luas.

O ataque que planejavam não chega a se iniciar, pois de súbito aparecem na porta mais alguns convidados surpresa. Desta vez, porém, eles são conhecidos da família.

\- Abaixem as armas, bruxas miseráveis! – o rapaz que grita brande sua espada.

\- Ah, você de novo?! – Winifred bufa – Haru Glory: que moleque persistente!

\- Pois é. Para a infelicidade de vocês, eu não vou desistir fácil. E desta vez, trouxe reforço. – ao seu lado, chegam dois homens e duas mulheres em posição de ataque.

\- O que nós fazemos, Winnie? – Sarah indaga num sussurro, então a aborrecida irmã range os dentes, voltando-se aos membros da guilda e apontando na sua direção.

\- Essa conversa continuará num momento mais conveniente. Por hora, aproveitem as suas boas memórias estelares... Enquanto podem. – ela sorri confiante para Haru, o que o irrita, e estala os dedos, fazendo o trio sumir dali e reaparecer num beco.

\- Desculpa Winnie. Ficamos distraídas com os magos e eu não farejei os outros.

\- Não tem problema, Mary. Teremos outra oportunidade de pegar aquela garota; só precisamos esperar pelos seus guardiões. Paciência, minhas irmãs.

...

\- Haru?! Caramba! É você mesmo? – o Dragon Slayer do fogo abraça o amigo.

\- É ótimo te ver de novo Natsu! Música, Let, Julia, Belnika, cheguem mais!

\- Oh, é o Música-sama! Como vai? – Juvia se curva em cumprimento.

\- Juvia! Que bom te ver de novo! E você Gray? Tem tomado conta dela?

\- Ah... Sim... – o mago do gelo fita a mulher chuva pelo canto dos olhos, vendo-a sorrir ansiosamente com as mãos próximas ao rosto, e suspira com a face rubra – Ela é a minha namorada agora. – Música exclama em surpresa e ri da careta dele.

\- Let-san, Julia-san, é um prazer revê-los. – Wendy sorri e Julia acaricia a cabeça da garota, fazendo-a rir – Esse é o Romeo.

\- Oh, você é igualmente adorável! Também é forte como a Wendy-chan?

\- Bom, eu me esforço tanto quanto ela. – o casal troca um olhar amistoso.

\- Seu nome é Belnika? – Levy aperta a mão da moça de cabelo roxo – Bem-vinda.

\- Obrigada. Elie e os outros falaram tanto de vocês que fiquei muito curiosa para conhecê-los pessoalmente. – neste instante, Lucy olha ao redor com curiosidade.

\- Onde está a Elie? – os recém-chegados se entristecem de imediato.

\- Ela... A Elie foi levada por aquelas bruxas. – Haru relata entre dentes, cerrando os punhos – Nós as perseguimos há dias, buscando seus rastros desde a Ilha Garage.

\- "Ilha" o quê? Onde fica isto? – o Salamandra questiona confuso.

\- Ah, é o nome do lugar onde eu moro com a minha irmã e o Plue. A Elie tinha se mudado para lá recentemente, então um dia aquelas bruxas malditas apareceram e, sem mais nem menos, sumiram com ela e o Plue bem na minha frente.

\- Quando o Haru nos contou o que aconteceu, nós procuramos nos reunir e ajudar o quanto antes. – Let explica – Decidimos montar um grupo pequeno e rastreá-las, até que viemos parar na sua guilda. Ainda não temos certeza de para onde elas a levaram.

\- Não pode ser...! – a loira baixa o olhar com aflição – Isso é culpa minha!

\- Ei Lucy, não diga isto! – o dragão do fogo segura-a pelos braços, forçando-a a encará-lo – Aquelas malucas só estão tentando nos intimidar, mas nós vamos derrota-las e eu não vou deixar que te peguem! – a jovem acena em acordo e sorri vagamente com o carinho dele em seu rosto, causando interesse nos amigos estrangeiros.

\- Vocês, por acaso, também estão namorando?

\- Música, não seja indiscreto! – Belnika ralha – Desculpem, ele não tem modos.

\- Tudo bem. A Lucy e eu estamos juntos mesmo. – o Dragneel a abraça e ela cora.

\- E... Por que disse que isto tudo é culpa sua? – é a vez de Haru perguntar.

\- Não é culpa dela! – Natsu rebate – Essas bruxas compraram briga com a gente primeiro porque nós somos amigos das fadas!

\- Como é? – o quinteto indaga confuso e os outros se entreolham, sem saber como continuar com o assunto secreto já iniciado.

\- Bem, as coisas são meio doidas por aqui, mas temos assuntos mais importantes para discutir agora. – Lisanna intervém – Sobre o que as bruxas estavam falando antes?

\- Talvez nós possamos ajudar a explicar. – todos se voltam à entrada da guilda e veem Vitalina e Astêmio parados lado a lado, retirando seus próprios capuzes brancos após as portas serem fechadas novamente – Oh... Vejo que as bruxas fizeram uma visita. – a fada estreita os olhos observando as cobertas no chão, deixadas para trás.

\- Felizmente não levaram a Lucy. – seu parceiro diz – Imaginamos que tentariam.

\- Minha nossa! – Belnika começa extasiada – São fadas de verdade?!

\- Com certeza. – a loira alada afirma – Pode checar pelas asas. As minhas estão meio translúcidas agora por causa da chegada do inverno, mas ainda têm tons vermelho, laranja e amarelo, a marca do outono! A propósito, eu sou uma fada das estações. É um termo dado àquelas que podem dominar os quatro principais elementos.

\- Esta é a Vitalina e eu sou Astêmio, fada artesão. Como o nome sugere, fabrico ferramentas para os afazeres diários das fadas, dentre outras coisas.

\- Por que os dois estão aqui? O que querem? – Laxus questiona nervoso.

\- Que recepção mais calorosa aos guardiões da sua família. – o loiro resmunga.

\- Não tem razão para ficarmos contentes se da última vez que vocês apareceram nos mandaram investigar um império sem qualquer acusação verídica, por desconfiança, e no fim das contas o velho e os outros quase morreram!

\- Mas nós estávamos certos em nos preocupar! – Vita rebate – Maxine e as bruxas facilitaram o domínio de Zeref em Alvarez, subjugando 730 guildas de Arakitashia pela força para ele ser coroado imperador sobre o nome de "Spriggan". Isto não é grandioso?

\- Claro, mas por causa desse salto no escuro a guarda pessoal dele agora sabe que descobrimos tudo! Com certeza devem ter adiantado a invasão!

\- Peraí! – Vitalina levanta as mãos em exaltação – Nós não mandamos os outros estragarem o disfarce na frente de dois dos doze magos mais fortes do continente!

\- Uau! Você não brincou quando falou que as coisas são muito doidas por aqui! – Haru olha de soslaio para a Strauss mais nova, que acena em confirmação.

\- Vita, querida, não devíamos estar ajudando eles ao invés de armar uma briga?

\- Ah! Muito bem, vamos retomar o raciocínio. – a enfezada fada joga os cabelos para trás, se recompondo – Sobre o que falávamos antes desse barraco?

\- Vocês iam nos explicar o que são "memórias estelares", eu creio. – pronuncia-se Mirajane – Imagino que tenha algo a ver com a Lucy.

\- De certo modo. Bem, Memória Estelar é um lugar sagrado onde as respostas pra todas as perguntas deste mundo se encontram, em que dezenas de memórias de bilhões de anos são criadas, e elas são chamadas de **memórias estelares**. Para muitas pessoas, um bilhão de anos é um poder além da imaginação, pois comparado a isto os humanos são fracos e têm vida curta. Não importa o quanto vivam, eles não conseguem lembrar de tudo sobre si mesmos. Isto está além da capacidade.

\- Por isto no reino de Symphonia esse lugar não passava de uma lenda. – Astêmio sorri – Até nós intervirmos, é claro. A propósito, é bom ver que o grupo do Rave Master chegou a salvo até aqui. Não se desacostumaram a seguir nossas pistas, pelo visto.

\- Então, vocês nos ajudaram a achar o caminho para a Memória Estelar?! – Haru bate na testa – Ah, agora as coisas fazem mais sentido! E nos guiaram até aqui também.

\- Pois é... – Vita ri – Achamos que seria conveniente reuni-los por conhecerem o lugar e estarem envolvidos no mesmo problema. Sabem... Parece que vocês ainda não têm ciência do quanto são abençoados. Isto porque, mesmo a memória humana sendo frágil, apenas as coisas boas ficam no seu coração, então as pessoas costumam esquecer sobre as más. Dentro da memória de cada um está seu próprio "tempo de vida", aqueles pequenos momentos marcantes que valem em peso por anos de experiências.

\- Isto é... – o Rave Master sussurra surpreso, despertando sorrisos nas fadas.

\- Seu pai te disse isso antes de morrer, não é mesmo, Haru?! – Aste relembra.

\- Foram vocês então? Estavam falando por ele naquela hora?

\- Não exatamente. – o rapaz explica – No começo, nosso objetivo era só observar vocês, mas logo as coisas foram se complicando e conseguimos permissão para intervir. Naquele instante, era mais nós orientando seu pai a ser sincero com você. Aproveitamos os momentos em que estavam dormindo para lançar umas dicas, uns conselhos e fazer perguntas nos seus sonhos. Os de todo mundo.

\- O caso é que muitos seres místicos admiram a humanidade pelo dom específico de esquecer maus momentos, considerando que ninguém gosta de se cortar com pedaços quebrados do passado soltos entre as lembranças. – Vitalina segue – Nesses anos afins, todos aqui presentes tiveram tantas experiências maravilhosas que todo o resto de ruim pôde ser ignorado em pouco tempo. E nós pedimos justamente para guardarem isto em mente quando relatarmos a razão da nossa reaparição. – ela tosse para a deixa do amigo.

\- Então... Quando nós percebemos que na trilha da Fairy Tail estavam aparecendo pedras no caminho praticamente idênticas as do pessoal com o Rave Master, precisamos interferir. No caso: vilões loucos do mal, passados caóticos retornando com frequência, monstros assustadores e invenções perigosas; é o básico das duas histórias. Sem contar que a arma Etherion foi construída somente com base no verdadeiro poder adormecido dentro da Elie, o mesmo usado pelo mago negro Zeref para criar seus demônios. É até engraçado as turmas terem se encontrado há alguns anos e nem comentarem metade das aventuras uma com a outra! Foi um encontro predestinado.

\- Acho que isto não é o tipo de coisa para se dizer quando você acaba de conhecer alguém. – Lucy fala – Embora Elie tenha me dito que queria recuperar a memória dela.

\- E por acaso os que se conheceram não sentiram uma interessante conexão entre si naquele dia? – Astêmio insiste e os amigos se entreolham, pensando – Bem, a questão é que, aproveitando a fantástica situação atual de vocês, e nisto eu falo dos casais, as bruxas se uniram planejando sequestrar Lucy e Elie para levá-las à Caverna da Memória Estelar e usá-las num ritual, onde vão servir como gatilho para todos perderem as boas recordações e ficarem apenas com as más. Pronto, falei! – o público fica sem reação por algum tempo, então logo muitos desatam a falar juntos.

\- Mas por quê? – Natsu indaga nervoso, cerrando os punhos.

\- "Por quê"? Ora, que raios de pergunta! – Vita se enerva também – Uma perdeu a memória por um longo tempo e a outra é uma maga estelar. Daí, **memórias estelares**! Se fosse mais original, eu ficaria irritada! – ela ri ironicamente, encarando o sorridente parceiro – Lucy é uma maga que tem contratos com espíritos celestiais, os responsáveis por manter em ordem o arquivo de lembranças do mundo inteiro, e a Elie consegue usar a força do Etherion quando bem quer. Pelo menos agora... As bruxas associaram estas informações, e é bem simples chegar ao plano delas apenas somando as duas histórias.

\- Se a Elie usar o Etherion naquele lugar outra vez, destruindo as boas memórias que podem ser selecionadas pelos espíritos celestiais da Lucy, ele passará de "caverna" para o **Cemitério** da Memória Estelar. – Aste brinca – Claro, a fragilidade humana de guardar memórias a longo prazo com certeza ajuda no plano. Por isto nós não podemos deixar que elas completem o ritual em hipótese alguma.

\- Tudo bem, então o que nós podemos fazer para ajudar? – Música pergunta.

\- O primeiro passo é preparar uma equipe de resgate para trazer Elie de volta. Elas se consideram com uma vantagem agora que a mantêm cativa e esperam que a salvemos para nos capturar também. Não daremos o gosto da vitória a elas. – o jovem sorri vendo todos concordarem – Foi bom que tenham sido os únicos a vir do time de vocês. Quanto à Fairy Tail, o ideal é que apenas alguns nos acompanhem até o território das bruxas. Se tivermos um grupo pequeno, conseguimos emboscá-las e evitamos danos à operação.

\- Nossa missão é resgatar Elie, impedir as bruxas de completarem seu feitiço até o fim da Lua de Sangue e também garantir a segurança da Lucy, que é necessária pra este terrível plano. – sua parceira simplifica – Alguma pergunta?

\- Só um instante: "lua" de quê? – Gajeel inquere – Que negócio é este?

\- Oh, é uma transformação pela qual a lua passa, assim como os dias de Lua Azul. Os seres místicos da luz se aproveitam das datas em que a lua está com essa forma, por exemplo, pra ficarem mais fortes, e os seres da escuridão fazem o mesmo durante a Lua de Sangue. É um termo que define a época em que ela está vermelha. As bruxas querem aproveitar a noite de _Halloween_ , quando a noite as deixará mais poderosas, para usar as magias da Lucy e da Elie, e também usar um feitiço de rejuvenescimento.

\- Neste caso, talvez seja melhor irem com eles os casais que já foram recrutados antes, pra cumprir aquelas tarefas comunitárias. – Evergreen se dirige à turma de Natsu.

\- De fato, eu sou a favor disto. – Vitalina fala – É até interessante mencionar que aquelas tarefas repassadas a vocês tinham a ver com as atividades das bruxas. Eu sabia que elas estavam planejando vingança sobre o comando da Maxine, mas essa irmandade de víboras não possui uma líder propriamente dita. Elas fazem o que bem querem com o propósito em comum, então desde que compraram a briga da Maxine se espalharam.

\- O roubo da verba da Escola Primária de Magnólia, que por pouco não causou o corte das aulas de teatro, foi para coletar dinheiro e pagar uma guilda das trevas que elas enviaram pra sequestrar as crianças de Kunugi, afim de sugar a energia vital delas. – diz Astêmio – A desordem na livraria Book Land aconteceu porque estavam buscando pelo livro mágico da Maxine, que contém todos os seus feitiços, e elas também presentearam o prefeito de Onibasu com aquela mascote capaz de provocar a ilusão do calor do sol na cidade. Assim, conseguiram coletar ingredientes que precisavam de luz, o suficiente pra fabricar a poção capaz de roubar a juventude dos pequenos.

\- Só de pensar nisto eu me sinto enjoado. – Jellal comenta, atraindo olhares.

\- Ei... Você não me parece estranho. – Let estreita os olhos – Conhece Sieghart?

\- Não. Mas não é a primeira vez que me confundem com outra pessoa.

\- É normal. – a fada prossegue – Você é a cara do amigo deles, que já morreu. Ele até tinha uma magia muito semelhante à sua. Por isto dissemos que o grande **primeiro encontro** entre Fairy Tail e a turma do Rave Master foi obra do destino. Enfim, vamos focar! As bruxas atrairão mais crianças ao seu covil quando estiverem fragilizadas pela perda das memórias boas, depois de usarem Elie e Lucy. Pelo menos isto nos garante o tempo necessário para detê-las, já que não vão iniciar a operação sem uma maga estelar.

\- Certo. E o que faremos se não pudermos salvar a Elie?

\- Não seja pessimista, Lucy. Se vocês todos não derem jeito, podem deixar que aí eu me entendo com elas! Aquelas malditas bruxas vão aprender de uma vez por todas a não se meterem a besta com a nossa família, porque comigo o negócio é mais embaixo! Nem vão saber o que as atingiram! – enquanto a moça gargalha orgulhosa, seu parceiro ri e fita os ouvintes, pondo a mão esquerda ao lado do rosto.

\- Acreditem, vocês não vão querer ver ela irritada de verdade! – ele sussurra.

\- Bom, Juvia acha que devíamos montar um plano de ataque antes de irmos.

\- Ah, já temos tudo traçado. – o artesão alado responde – Podemos colocar cada um em sua devida posição no plano que a Mavis elaborou.

\- Então a Primeira está agindo em conjunto com vocês?! Ela sabe de tudo que está acontecendo? – Makarov questiona, recebendo confirmação das duas fadas.

\- Só precisamos de alguém para distrair as bruxas durante a operação.

\- Pode deixar com a gente! – Happy ergue a pata, voando ao lado de Pantherlily e Charle – Vamos cuidar delas para vocês! Somos os três mosgateiros, aye!

\- "Mosgateiros"? Certo. – Vitalina ri em conjunto aos demais – Vamos ao resgate!

 **Continua...**

* * *

Ordem Das Histórias:

1\. Beijo Doce

2\. Dentro de um Abraço

3\. Competição Amistosa

4\. Desejo me Chama

5\. O Halloween Das Fadas

6\. Meus Dias Com Você - *5 Meses Entre o Dia das Bruxas e a Páscoa

7\. Meu Namorado é um Gato

8\. Despedida de Casamento - *Flash Back de Dez Anos Atrás Contado Por Mavis Para os Filhos Dos Protagonistas

9\. Lembre de Mim - *Dois Anos Depois do Casamento Duplo de Lucy e Levy

10\. Tal Pai, Tal Filho - *As Crianças Têm Entre 13 e 5 Anos de Idade

11\. Contos de Fadas da Fairy Tail

12\. Meu Pai Herói - *As Crianças Têm Entre 18 e 6 Anos de Idade

13\. Foi Sem Querer

14\. Diário de Homenagens


	2. Perigosa Lua de Sangue

**Cap. 2**

 **Perigosa Lua de Sangue**

\- Alguém se importaria de me lembrar por que eu estou fazendo isto?

\- Não seja rabugento, Laxus. – Mirajane ri e põe uma pele sintética de lobo marrom sobre a cabeça dele – Pronto. Agora combina com as luvas e meias. Está bonitinho.

\- Não diga isto com essa expressão. – o loiro exige baixinho, observando o rubor dela enquanto apoia o braço direito na perna levantada do mesmo lado do corpo.

\- A Mira ficou fofa de "Chapeuzinho" rosa. – Cana comenta encarando o vestido branco de corpete preto, levemente coberto pelo capuz rosado – Não a devore, Laxus.

\- Sua...! – muitos dos presentes riem conforme Laxus rosna.

\- Vamos vocês, não enrolem! – a impaciente voz da fada Vitalina soa – E já que os dois aí estão arrumados, levantem do chão e procurem roupas nesse baú de fantasias para os outros. Precisamos nos apressar, considerando que ainda vamos atravessar o Mercado Negro para chegar ao território das bruxas.

\- Vita querida, todos estão ansiosos, mas você não precisa gritar com todo mundo.

\- Não estou gritando Aste, estou **incentivando**. NATSU, LUCY, SAIAM LOGO DESSE DEPÓSITO! – o casal finalmente cede à insistência de Vita e abre a porta, vendo-a parada logo em frente de braços cruzados – Oh, essas roupas ficaram muito satisfatórias.

\- Bom, eu ainda não tive tempo de amarrar o meu chapéu, já que você nos apressou. – Lucy declara e a loira menor suspira, tomando o objeto e prendendo a fita ao redor do rosto da maga – Este vestido preto é comprido demais. Está me deixando com calor.

\- Mas o estilo é perfeito. – a fada afirma, descendo as mangas para os finos braços – Falta alguma coisa... Ah, já sei! – ela pega o botão de rosa vermelha do terno de Gajeel, aferrando no laço da mesma cor acima da pequena cartola e usando magia para abrir a flor – Divino. E quem diria que com uma simples capa preta você ficaria bem-apanhado, senhor Dragneel. – Natsu sorri vaidosamente – Agora vejamos: luvas iguais da mesma cor, olhos vermelhos... Estão combinando, excerto... Ora Natsu, precisa pôr seus chifres!

\- Ah, eu esqueci! – o Salamandra pega os enfeites e prende no cabelo.

\- Melhorou. Lembre-se de que precisa se passar por um demônio. – a maga estelar troca um olhar misterioso com Vitalina e ambas tentam disfarçar – Vejam: Gajeel e Levy estão fazendo um perfeito par. Esses terno e vestido vermelhos combinam com vocês.

\- Obrigada. Eu me sinto um pouco mexicana assim. – a pequena ri abrindo seu leque amarelo, condizente com o tom das flores na fita em seu cabelo e no laço à esquerda do quadril – E mesmo estes sapatos sendo de salto são bastante confortáveis. Encaixaram perfeitamente com a meia-calça. Mas me sinto esquisita com esta maquiagem branca.

\- Mesmo parecendo uma caveira, você continua bonita. – seu namorado diz.

O público olha surpreso enquanto ele segura as mãos dela, cobertas por longas luvas carmesim, com as pontas dos dedos, escondidos sobre as próprias peças brancas menores. Provavelmente o Dragon Slayer tenha começado a aprender a ignorar o mundo ao redor.

\- Então... Próximo casal a se trocar, por favor. – Kinana continua a coordenação.

\- Somos nós! – Juvia agarra Gray pelo braço e entra no depósito com uma fantasia de bruxa debaixo do seu outro braço, envolta em várias faixas brancas.

\- Vocês deviam ter um provador aqui, já que passam tanto tempo na guilda.

\- É uma boa sugestão Música. Estou começando a pensar nisto, já que ultimamente estamos sempre fazendo coisas assim. – Makarov brinda com ele e ambos viram os copos de cerveja – Quem mais falta se preparar?

\- Faltam poucos, pelo visto. – Astêmio analisa – Bickslow e Lisanna estão vestidos de... Que fantasias são essas mesmo?

\- Acho que devia ser uma versão de "Alice" e "Chapeleiro Louco". – a Strauss puxa o relógio de bolso preso ao colete azul de seu macacão verde, com babados nas pontas das mangas e se igualando às meias 7/8, antes de se inclinar na direção do amado.

\- Seja o que for, nós estamos arrasando! – o rapaz pisca o olho direito.

Como parte do personagem, ele apresenta uma carta coringa na sua mão esquerda, quase coberta pelo casaco roxo listrado de preto. Os detalhes amarelos da peça têm o tom das correntes decorativas, do brinco esquerdo e das esferas na coleira preta, sendo esta cor da tonalidade da calça e das mechas em seu cabelo. Pelo movimento com o braço, o bolero de pele sintética se solta da faixa igualmente escura na cintura e cai pra esquerda.

\- É claro que estão. – o artesão concorda – Vão continuar se estiverem devidamente arrumados. – e dito isto, o mago corrige o problema do vestuário – Elfman e Evergreen me parecem a dupla de uma professora sádica e um aluno encrenqueiro. O que houve?

\- Eram as únicas roupas que ainda não tinham sido escolhidas do estoque que nós recebemos. – Lucy explica – Mas eles não estão exatamente de uniforme, então...

\- Vamos passar despercebidos pela multidão, fiquem tranquilos. – a mulher garante, produzindo um rabo de cavalo alto antes de tomar uma ponteira na mão direita para fixar no penteado – E com esta quantidade de acessórios que Astêmio encantou, podemos nos livrar de qualquer arruaceiro. – Evergreen guarda um giz, branco como a blusa, na saia preta, apoiando o braço no balcão de madeira e inclinando as pernas vestidas pelas meias de rede cinza – Excerto, talvez, se o Elfman fizer uma careta.

\- Pior. Com essa cicatriz enorme debaixo do olho direito, essa faixa branca na testa e esse cabelo armado, ele parece mesmo um delinquente.

\- O que você disse? – o homem encara Haru de punho cerrado, segurando por cima do ombro esquerdo a jaqueta que faz par com a larga calça preta, sobre a blusa vermelha.

\- Nada não. – o jovem desvia o olhar – E está tudo bem eles irem fantasiados e nós usarmos só roupas preto e branco normais?

\- Sim. – Vita responde – O Mercado Negro, que faz parte do território dos ogros, trasgos e _trolls_ , está repleto de diversos seres místicos, e quase todos os comerciantes já devem ter conhecimento de que Maxine quer as nossas cabeças, mas a Fairy Tail é muito mais conhecida do que vocês pela inúmera quantidade de eventos desastrosos. Claro que com disfarce ou sem disfarce, vão precisar tomar cuidado. O normal lá é o estranho aqui.

\- Juvia, quer fazer o favor de me largar?! – Gray de repente sai de dentro do depósito de suprimentos coberto do pescoço para baixo pelas mesmas faixas brancas que estavam com Juvia, e a própria trata de puxá-las com a vassoura em mãos para segurá-lo perto.

\- Olha só, a bruxinha e sua múmia. – Música faz graça.

\- CALA A BOCA! – o mago do gelo grita corado, fitando de relance o amplo decote do vestido tomara que caia de cor cinza azulado da amada.

\- Juvia achou esta vassoura lá dentro. Ela pode ser útil, não é?!

\- Perfeitamente. – Aste concorda passando as mãos pelo objeto e devolvendo a ela – Mas também podemos aproveitar o seu chapéu, Juvia.

Dito isto, ele toca o interior do adorno, dourado como a faixa que o decora por fora, a outra na cintura da mulher chuva e as que circulam seus pulsos, estando seus braços cobertos por luvas pretas. O brilho que salta de seus dedos recai até o colar de renda preta da moça, fazendo-a espirrar graciosamente.

\- Ah, Gray... Se você for vestido desse jeito, não tem como eu encantar algo.

\- Acho que não vou precisar da ajuda de qualquer objeto mágico.

\- Tem certeza? Não devia subestimar aquelas bruxas. Escolha algo que seja útil.

\- Você diz isto, mas eu nem sei como um crucifixo poderia me ajudar.

\- Vai ajudar se a Erza te atacar, Jellal. – Bickslow ri, provocando o rubor do jovem padre e a ira da vampiresa de longas unhas vermelhas, brincos pretos largos e extenso vestido roxo decotado de gola alta, ajustado às luvas rasgadas detalhadas no tom rubro.

\- Bickslow, pelo amor do Criador, feche a boca. Não quero que você morra. – sua namorada pede receosa, tentando sorrir para acalmar a titânia.

\- Bem Jellal, respondendo a sua dúvida, vocês só precisam usar a criatividade. O limite para um artesão é a imaginação, algo que não me falta. Vou dar um exemplo. – o rapaz caminha até Haru, retira o anel em seu dedo médio na mão direita e consegue fazê-lo flutuar a centímetros de sua palma, logo amolecendo e alargando o metal a ponto de laçar Vitalina pela cintura e trazê-la para perto – Viram? Fácil. Uh, Vita, está cheirosa.

\- E você está ficando mais abusado. Tem cinco segundos para me soltar. – o artesão ri e a libera, transformando o anel de volta ao normal e devolvendo ao Rave Master – Os outros podem fazer o que quiserem com seus objetos encantados, mas esse anel com Haru, que faz par com o que está no dedo médio da mão esquerda do Música, são para ajudar na localização. Isto significa que quando estiverem separados em equipes, vão poder usar os anéis para dizer aos outros onde estão através da luz prateada que eles emitem.

\- Então, finalmente, estão todos prontos? – seu parceiro fada pergunta.

\- Sim. Nada restou no baú de fantasias. – Belnika informa – Foi uma gentileza desse casal de professores da Escola Primária de Magnólia oferecer essas roupas antigas das peças de teatro. Mas eles se sentiram em débito por causa de um serviço comunitário?

\- Na verdade, não foi bem pelo trabalho, foi mais pelo que aconteceu depois. – Lucy sorri sem jeito – Aquela guilda das trevas atacou, então nós tivemos que salvar os alunos e outras pessoas na peça da qual Natsu, Happy, Charle e eu participamos. Acabou que nós ficamos amigos do professor de história e da professora de teatro, então eu resolvi pedir ajuda. Agora eles estão noivos, mas já eram parceiros bem antes, trabalhando nas peças infantis da escola, o que explica a grande quantidade de roupas masculinas antigas.

\- Muito romântico, mas não temos tempo para isto agora.

\- Na verdade Vita, acho que é uma ótima hora para falar disto. Eles sabem como funciona o feitiço de proteção das bruxas e a magia de proteção das fadas?

\- Só para responder, eu estou boiando sobre o que vocês estão falando. – Gajeel diz.

\- Viu? – Astêmio estende a palma na direção do grupo confuso de ouvintes da guilda e a fada suspira com as mãos na cintura.

\- Está bem. É o seguinte: as bruxas e as fadas usam poderes similares, mas ainda assim diferentes. Da forma mais simples de se explicar, a magia é a habilidade de mudar o curso das coisas, de produzir efeitos não naturais e manipular princípios ocultos ao seu redor. Por exemplo, como uma fada das estações, eu posso fazer nevar em Magnólia antes do inverno chegar. Astêmio consegue, praticamente, dar vida a objetos inanimados. Natsu faz fogo com as mãos, reproduzindo numa parte do corpo a força mágica dentro de si.

\- Nem todos têm este tipo de poder, por isto ser um mago ou maga significa tanto. – Aste continua – Agora, a feitiçaria é uma prática levemente distinta. O feitiço é o recurso que se usa quando não pode reproduzir magia por conta própria. Quando se tem o dom, mas não consegue liberá-lo, as feitiçarias emitem uma reprodução falsa da magia. Neste caso, poderíamos ver um exemplo perfeito se os dois grupos se enfrentassem.

\- Em outras palavras, quer dizer que eu não venceria o Natsu numa briga porque a força produzida pela minha espada é falsa comparada a magia de Dragon Slayer dele?

\- Não exatamente, Haru. – o loiro alado sorri – Para início de conversa, eu nem seria louco de apostar numa briga entre vocês, se os dois estivessem em suas melhores formas. Eu quero dizer é que a espada Decaforça pode emitir poder de acordo com a pedra Rave que você utilize nela, e o Natsu não precisa de artifícios para usar sua magia. Desta forma, o que você utiliza é um objeto mágico, ou encantado, como os que eu encantei para vocês. Você não pode provocar uma explosão com suas mãos nuas, mas a espada faz isto.

\- É deste tipo de recurso que as bruxas se utilizam. – sua parceira prossegue – Elas usam objetos mágicos, ou evocam uma magia conjurando um feitiço verbalmente. É por isto que um sinônimo para **feitiçaria** é **bruxaria**. Maxine tem um livro com vários feitiços nele que, se forem lidos, podem reproduzir magias falsas. Não é como se fossem ilusões, mas sem esses artifícios, nenhuma bruxa consegue se dar bem numa luta.

\- Ah, então é por isto que as bruxas precisam de vassouras para voar?!

\- Exato, pequena Wendy. De fato, elas só precisam de um objeto mágico para isto.

\- Ok, mas até aí, nós também não sabemos voar. – Erza constata.

\- Claro que não. – Vitalina revira os olhos – Mas você tem uma armadura que te possibilita isto, certo?! E o Natsu pode usar suas chamas para ganhar altitude também.

\- Em resumo, a grande diferença da magia para a feitiçaria é que nós temos a maior vantagem de poder fazer coisas que elas não podem sem um objeto mágico.

\- Exatamente Levy. Ah, isto e a conjuração de feitiço! Se elas souberem feitiços de cor, e podem acreditar que sabem, não podem deixa-las abrir a boca!

\- Pois então, esta conversa toda está me dando dor de cabeça. – Julia reclama – Iam nos contar das diferenças de magia de proteção e feitiço de proteção, não é?! Falem!

\- Ah sim. – Astêmio limpa a garganta – Justamente pela feitiçaria ser uma prática derivada da magia, é bem mais fácil derrubar um feitiço de proteção do que uma magia de proteção. A diferença é que se as bruxas estiverem usando um feitiço de proteção para impedir que alguém se aproxime da Elie, nós podemos desestabilizá-lo procurando o seu ponto fraco. Alguém conjurando um feitiço, ou um objeto encantando por perto.

\- E para vocês se protegerem, precisam usar magia de proteção. – Vita conclui – A maneira mais eficaz para tanto é unindo seus pensamentos e emoções. Eu não disse isto a todos, mas posso repetir, porque nada me custa: a **magia suprema** é o **amor** , e quanto mais amor se oferece, mais amor se recebe. Isto quando recíproco, é claro... Então, quem não quiser tomar uma pisa daquelas criaturas peçonhentas, terá de começar a compartilhar muito amor no coração. – a multidão se entreolha receosa e confusa – Estou falando um idioma alienígena ou o quê? Querem que eu escreva?

\- O que a Vita está querendo dizer... Sem tudo isso... – Aste ri quando ela cruza os braços e o fuzila com os olhos – É que para formarem um escudo de proteção ao redor de vocês, precisam compartilhar entre si os dez atributos do amor: benignidade, compaixão, confiança, coragem, esperança, fé, fidelidade, paixão, paz e respeito. Independente da ordem, o que vale é se estiverem tranquilos consigo mesmos e com os outros. Se acharem que falta algo dos atributos para praticar entre si, tirem as dúvidas antes de irmos.

\- Ninguém aqui tem tempo de praticar isto agora. – Let retruca.

\- Pois lamentamos, mas não pretendemos deixar alguém morrer nesta operação só porque não conseguiu dizer se está feliz ou não; e a felicidade plena é alcançada somente praticando isso. – a fada declara – O mínimo que pedimos é: ter coragem e ser gentil.

\- E os solteiros daqui, fazem o quê? Chupam os dedos? – Wakaba resmunga.

\- Se você não ama seus amigos e família, por mim tudo bem, mas eles vão ficar bem chateados. – alguns riem do rubor do homem – Vou facilitar as coisas para vocês. Quem aqui é benigno com quem ama, ou seja, faz coisas boas para essas pessoas, mesmo se não estão merecendo? – uma boa parte levanta a mão – Certo. E quem tem compaixão pelos problemas dos outros? – alguns respondem com o mesmo gesto – Quem confia nos seus amigos, na sua família, seja quem você amar? Quem tem coragem de lutar por eles, os respeita, acredita nessas pessoas e num amanhã melhor por elas? Quem nunca poderia abandoná-las por estarem sempre conseguindo superar desafios, tudo pelo puro desejo de estar eternamente ao seu lado? – desta vez, todos levantam as mãos e sorriem, o que faz as fadas sorrirem largamente também – Viram? Não foi tão difícil.

\- A verdade é que todos vocês têm a força para alterar o rumo da sua própria história, e esta mágica começa a ser cultivada de dentro. – o artesão explica – Assim sendo, para os que nos seguirem em nossa missão de resgate e para os que ficarem, mantenham em mente a razão pela qual vocês costumeiramente enfrentam adversários mais fortes de um jeito tão insistente. A partir do momento em que desistirem de si mesmos e de lutar pelo que acreditam, a próxima batalha estará perdida. Não podem deixar qualquer um tirar de vocês o direito de acreditar no que acreditam! Façam os descrentes enxergarem a vida pelos seus olhos, para que eles os conheçam e vocês também se conheçam! Está claro? – o grupo confirma com alegria e mais empolgação – Ótimo.

\- Para todos os que aceitaram nos ajudar nesta missão, fiquem sempre atentos! Não tenham o orgulho de continuar lutando se for necessário escapar! Vocês só têm uma vida para viver, então não desperdicem de maneira estúpida! Entenderam? – a turma menor concorda, desta vez mais seriamente – Muito bem. Com os irmãos Strauss e seus pares, agora estamos em 21 pessoas na operação. – uma leve tosse de Pantherlily interrompe a jovem – Oh bem, 24 contando com os exceeds. Lembrando que nossa prioridade é salvar a Elie, contudo, também devemos impedir as bruxas de conjurar seu feitiço antes do fim da Lua de Sangue, além de manter a Lucy em segurança. E isto eu não vou repetir.

\- Tudo bem, todos já entenderam. – Laxus afirma – Podemos ir quando quiserem.

\- Então vamos. – a loira alada abre caminho com seu parceiro – Aos outros que ficarem, tomem cuidado! Se essas bruxas forem tão espertas quanto imagino, podem vir até aqui procurando reféns ou simplesmente para um ataque vingativo!

\- Sem problemas, nós cuidaremos das coisas por aqui! – Makarov garante antes dos membros da operação saírem – Ah... Gostaria que o Gildarts estivesse aqui para ver isto.

\- Aquele velho podre. – Cana bufa corada e de braços cruzados – Ele deve estar se enrabichando com alguma mulher nessa missão prolongada que pegou. Quando voltar, nós já vamos ter terminado o trabalho sujo. Aí eu vou poder esfregar na cara dele a sua inutilidade. – alguns dos presentes sorriem, sabendo que não há determinação no que ela fala enquanto caminha para seu próximo barril de bebida.

...

\- Ei, eu tenho a impressão de que estou tendo um _déjà-vu_ agora mesmo.

\- Por quê? – Vita ri – Por que estamos em frente à árvore Sola no parque Portão do Sul no meio da noite? Ah sim Lucy, acabei de lembrar! Não foi aqui que o Natsu um dia marcou de se encontrar com você para desenterrar um tesouro? Algo como um álbum com fotos vergonhosas dos membros da Fairy Tail? – o cenho da maga estelar franze de imediato, assustando muitos ao seu redor.

\- Ah é! Ei Vita, então você e o Aste descobriram isto também? Mas a gente não precisa cavar esse buraco antes de ir resgatar a Elie; podemos deixar para depois. A Lucy pede para a Virgo fazer isto. Na verdade, ela devia ter feito naquele dia que eu pedi para nos encontrarmos, mas ela apenas me bateu e foi embora. – o Salamandra resmunga de braços cruzados enquanto a aura ameaçadora da namorada aumenta.

\- Estou com a impressão de que rolou um mal-entendido aqui. – Belnika sorri com medo – Por acaso era para ser um encontro?

\- É, eu pedi para a Lucy me encontrar aqui. Espera aí, de que tipo de encontro vocês estão falando? – os demais se entreolham com pesar pela loira enfurecida.

\- Natsu, seu idiota, estou agora mesmo me perguntando por que eu namoro você.

\- Certo, certo, deixe para mata-lo quando voltar, Lucy. – a fada pede, olhando ao redor do parque e se certificando de estarem sós – Escutem: é essencial que ninguém mais saiba do que vamos mostrar a vocês. Se em algum lugar deste parque foi enterrada alguma coisa eu não sei, mas debaixo desta árvore tem, de fato, um grande tesouro: uma passagem subterrânea secreta para a vasta Floresta Mística. Eu levei Mavis para o Reino das Fadas voando, mas com um grupo grande seria arriscado se nos vissem, então vamos por aqui.

\- Além disto, esta passagem dá mais perto do Mercado Negro, nossa meta. – Aste diz, observando a parceira usar magia para abrir um buraco no chão – Não é por acaso que o solo aqui é duro. Ah sim, é importante que não nos reconheçam quando estivermos lá, por isto Vita e eu continuaremos com nossas capas. Então, quem vai primeiro?

Haru não pensa duas vezes e logo é seguido pelos outros. Astêmio passa por último, esperando Vitalina fechar a passagem antes de ir para a frente da fila e guiar o grupo pelo caminho escuro. No fim da trilha uma luz se projeta, vinda de uma grande porta escura. Quando o loiro alado a abre empurrando o círculo do meio, todos se extasiam.

 **Continua...**


	3. O Feitiço da União

**Cap. 3**

 **O Feitiço da União**

Embora esteja de noite quando Vitalina e Astêmio conduzem o grupo de resgate de Elie pela passagem subterrânea que interliga Magnólia e a Floresta Mística, a luz que ilumina o território depois da porta escura por onde passam consegue dar a ilusão de ser manhã. O Mercado Negro está repleto de criaturas curiosas, andando de um lado para o outro com pressa e analisando mercadorias ainda mais incomuns.

Ainda assim, as fadas andam constantemente de cabeça baixa, aconselhando aos demais que chamem o mínimo de atenção possível. Nenhum ser da luz frequenta tal lugar se não for parte da mercadoria escrava. Enquanto caminham, os guias comentam os tipos de seres da escuridão circulando pelo local. Os _trolls_ têm variação de tamanho, embora a espécie seja naturalmente enorme, porém a mesma antipatia e a dominação da arte ilusiva.

Ogros são os grandalhões malcheirosos e gordos que possuem peles diferenciadas de acordo com elementos da terra, como os de pedra. Já os trasgos, pequenas criaturas de orelhas largas, perambulam fazendo traquinagens. A maioria anda descalça e dispersa, cheirando e devorando o que vê pela frente. Os moradores vizinhos variam entre bruxos, vampiros, lobisomens, demônios, mortos-vivos e pouquíssimos magos mercenários.

Habilidades extraordinariamente surreais, detalhes animalescos, corpos enfaixados ou desfigurados. Seja o elemento que for, muitos dos seres místicos são antropomórficos, andando mais à vontade para mudar de forma quando querem. Natsu, Haru e seus amigos procuram ficar calmos, não demonstrando empolgação ou medo. Em dado momento, para a infelicidade do grupo, um vendedor anuncia uma promoção que atiça os compradores.

O arrastão que segue leva metade dos membros para longe dos outros, separando-os a uma distância de quase dez metros. Por sorte, cada fada fica com uma parte da equipe e todos podem ser orientados a ir para o final do mercado, a fim de encontrar os aliados.

\- O que nós vamos fazer se trombarmos com algum monstro?

\- Calado, Gray! – Vita o repreende – Não se pode usar a expressão "monstro" aqui! Já disse: o normal aqui é o estranho lá. Se te ouvirem dizer algo assim, será cozinhado!

\- As pessoas daqui não parecem tão ruins. É quase como se estivéssemos em casa.

\- Só você para achar o estranho normal, Natsu. – Haru acha graça.

\- Então Vita, onde fica a saída? – Mirajane pergunta baixinho.

\- Deve ser por ali. – ela aponta em frente – Após as bancas de poções. Nós... – sua voz trava quando Elfman esbarra num homem cheio de _piercings_ , ligados por correntes.

\- Ei, olha por onde anda! – a enorme figura coberta de tatuagens reclama.

\- Senão o quê? – o Strauss responde tão assustadoramente quanto.

\- Conan, o que houve? – alguém se aproxima dele – Arrumando confusão de novo?

O rapaz de curtos cabelos cor laranja e olhos azuis traja camisa branca e calça preta debaixo da capa marrom e nevada, com capuz, bolsos e sendo mais extensa nas costas. Um lenço vermelho cobre parte do seu pescoço, e enquanto o pulso direito está enfaixado por uma tira castanha, quase todo o braço esquerdo está coberto por uma luva de matiz igual, excerto pelos dedos. Nesta mão, uma esfera tom de fogo ilumina sua pele pêssego.

\- Não senhor. Foi apenas um encontro repentino com meu irmão. – Lisanna declara sorrindo – Será que poderia nos dizer onde fica a saída do Mercado Negro?

\- Saída? – ele retira o capuz e analisa cada um – São viajantes?

\- Sim. – Julia abre um grande sorriso simpático – Estamos de passagem.

\- Então vocês têm negócios no território dos bruxos.

\- Por que acha isto? – o estranho ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Bom, ninguém se aproxima destas bandas a menos que queira vender algo no Mercado Negro, e quem tem coragem de aparecer por aqui sempre conhece o terreno. Já que são viajantes e não trouxeram um guia, só podem estar indo na direção do território dos bruxos. Lá é um dos poucos lugares onde ninguém vai, a menos que precise muito.

\- Ah... Pois é. Queremos chegar lá o mais rápido possível.

\- Interessante. – é a sua vez de sorrir – Querem vender alguma coisa para mim? Eu sou um bruxo. – os amigos se entreolham com leve nervosismo – Meu nome é Flint, e este é o meu subordinado, Conan. – o homem com fios rastafari e olhos puxados bufa.

\- Muito prazer. – Mira aperta sua mão – Sabe, já temos uma compradora, então...

\- Talvez eu possa oferecer mais pelo que vocês têm. Qual sua mercadoria? – antes que o grupo consiga pensar em algo, Conan fareja no ar e puxa a capa de Vitalina.

\- Eles têm uma fada! – ele a arrasta para perto pelo capuz e todos param o que estão fazendo, causando pânico nela e em seus amigos encarados.

\- Uma fada?! Ora, ora... – a expressão de Flint fica mais excitada – Quem são vocês?

\- Como quem? – Jellal, até então quieto, aparenta indignação e puxa a fada na sua direção pelos ombros – Somos um grupo de mercadores que vai vender esta fada para uma compradora específica, então, se não se importa, não toque na nossa mercadoria.

\- Oh... – o sorriso do bruxo se torna maquiavélico – Eu quero comprar essa fada.

\- Bom, é bem provável que não possa fazer uma oferta melhor por ela. – Levy interfere esfregando as mãos – A bruxa em questão tem algo que queremos, então, até.

\- Esperem aí! – com o chamado dele, seu subordinado barra a passagem do grupo – Eu não posso ignorar uma oportunidade tão conveniente destas quando passa na minha frente. Vocês não vão sair daqui facilmente.

Em pouco tempo, várias pessoas cercam a equipe, estando boa parte claramente disposta a tomar Vita com seus cassetetes. O mago celestial a segura mais forte enquanto os outros fazem uma roda defensiva. Antes do ataque começar, uma nuvem de pó mágico azul se espalha acima da multidão, colocando parte dela para dormir. Vitalina se apressa em formar uma barreira de ar ao redor dos aliados, impedindo que caiam na armadilha.

Do alto, os exceeds os mandam correr, voando na direção da saída, mas todos ainda são perseguidos por alguns mercadores e compradores. Tentando bloqueá-los, Natsu sopra fogo em sua direção e Lisanna se transforma em coelha, batendo a pata rapidamente no chão para criar um terremoto. Uma grande fenda se abre e os perseguidores caem no abismo, muitos em chamas. De repente o grupo avista a outra metade dos amigos.

Astêmio acena fervorosamente e, assim que eles se aproximam, toca o círculo acima da meia-lua invertida na porta de saída. Haru provoca uma explosão em frente à passagem de ferro antes dela se fechar, facilitando a fuga. No momento em que a equipe inicia os suspiros de alívio, Flint e Conan aparecem por trás.

\- Quer saber, não estou convencido de que são mercadores. – ao término da frase do bruxo, o lacaio esbraveja e seu corpo cai sobre quatro patas, fazendo os _piercings_ da boca, do nariz e das orelhas se moverem conforme as presas de javali esticam e as feições se assemelham mais as de um animal – Mas, para a sorte de vocês, eu gosto de surpresas.

\- Bom, você não vai gostar de nos atacar, colega. – Música ameaça, entrando em posição de ataque como a maioria, contudo o ruivo apenas ri.

\- Relaxem, eu não vou atacá-los. **Nós** não vamos. Conan, sossegue. – a criatura bufa e fica mais ereta – Vamos começar de novo. Quem são vocês?

\- Não temos obrigação de responder isto a você! – Juvia anuncia.

\- É verdade, mas eu acho que seria mais benéfico para todos se nos entendêssemos. Afinal, se forem fazer o que eu estou pensando, vão precisar da nossa ajuda.

\- E no que você está pensando? – Lucy pergunta desconfiada.

\- Já que estão com duas fadas no encalço, devem estar querendo resgatar as crianças que foram sequestradas pelas bruxas, certo?!

\- Como é que sabe disto? – Aste indaga – Espera aí, elas já capturaram crianças?

\- Elas decidiram acelerar as coisas e Sarah começou a usar sua voz pra atrai-las com canções. A operação foi iniciada há algumas horas. Deve haver pelo menos trinta crianças aprisionadas no covil delas até agora, talvez mais. Por enquanto só há não-humanos lá. A minha estimativa é que continuarão atraindo os pequenos até o começo da Lua de Sangue, quando vão sugar a energia daquela mulher no ritual de rejuvenescimento.

\- Está falando da Elie?! – Haru se pronuncia – Você a viu? Como ela está? Fizeram alguma coisa, a machucaram?

\- Opa, calma aí! – Flint dá uma risada – Pelo visto, aquela moça é sua aliada.

\- E você é? – Evergreen interrompe – O que quer conosco?

\- O que parece: ajudar. Conan e eu estamos espionando esse grupo maldito há dias em nome dos nossos outros irmãos. Nem todos os bruxos são ruins, sabiam?!

\- Espere aí, ele não é um bruxo. – Bickslow constata com estranheza.

\- Conan é um transmorfo. Ao contrário de _youkais_ , ele pode assumir forma humana sem mostrar identidade de animal. Eu o salvei de ser vendido como escravo há alguns anos e desde então ele virou meu aliado. Para todos os efeitos, nós representamos a parte boa dos bruxos que existem. Infelizmente, graças à Maxine e seu exército, nossa paz está ameaçada. As outras espécies de seres místicos querem nos banir da Floresta Mística, e se isto acontecer nós temos certeza de que não seremos bem recebidos no mundo humano. Para evitar isto, Conan e eu decidimos descobrir o plano das bruxas para impedi-las.

\- Vocês vão com a gente, ou não? – o grandalhão ao seu lado pergunta.

\- Ah... Já que é assim, somos aliados. Certo? – Erza sorri fitando os amigos, que aos poucos baixam a guarda – Na verdade, a maioria aqui é mago ou maga. Viemos com Vitalina e Astêmio para salvar a Elie, a namorada do Haru. – o rapaz cora ferozmente.

\- Entendi. E posso perguntar por que essas fadas estão com vocês?

\- Somos meio que os guias deles. – Vita diz balançando a mão direita – Entendemos como a posição de vocês aqui está prejudicada, considerando o que as fadas já passaram por causa daquela maldita Maxine, mas deixe-me perguntar uma coisa antes de darmos as mãos e andar em filinha até o território das bruxas: por que queria me comprar?

\- Em minha defesa, não tinha certeza se eram confiáveis, afinal, precisávamos saber suas intenções antes. Porém, a razão óbvia é porque a maior adversária para elas é uma fada. Vocês entendem de magia branca melhor do que qualquer outro ser místico, tanto que ensinaram aos magos, mas só porque os bruxos lidam com a magia negra, que vocês também conhecem bastante, não quer dizer que somos todos ruins. Acho que já disse isto.

\- Ok. Se é assim, tudo bem. Só que o seu amigo brutamontes podia ter evitado de me delatar na frente de todo o Mercado Negro!

\- Se queriam disfarçar, deviam escolher outras roupas. – Conan responde.

\- Não critique! Era o melhor que tínhamos na hora! – Lucy resmunga, e no momento o transmorfo cheira o ar outra vez, aproximando-se dela – Qual o problema?

\- Ei javali, pare de fungar atrás da Lucy ou eu vou te dar uma surra! – o Salamandra entra na frente da loira e o ser recua um pouco.

\- Ela cheira como maga estelar. – Flint não disfarça o interesse ao ouvi-lo.

\- Mas qual o problema de todo mundo, heim? Eu sou fedorenta, por acaso?

\- Não se sinta ofendida. – o bruxo também chega perto – Alguns seres místicos têm um olfato mais apurado para detectar características em outras pessoas, e aqueles que não possuem este dom o copiam. Quem mais sabe que você é uma maga estelar?

\- Ah, acho que todo mundo que eu conheço. Eu nunca pretendi esconder isto.

\- Mas agora deveria. As bruxas sabem qual seu tipo de magia?

\- Sabem. – Gajeel informa em seu lugar – E inclusive querem ela para esse ritual.

\- Eu sei, e por esta razão perguntei. Se elas já têm em mente uma maga estelar para capturar, não consigo entender por que a trouxeram com vocês.

\- Não íamos deixar a Lucy na guilda correndo perigo. E eu posso protegê-la.

\- Você? Imagino que esses chifres de demônio sejam falsos, não é, pulmão de fogo? Contudo... – ele estreita os olhos e se aproxima do Dragneel – Você é um mago mesmo?

\- Claro que sou! Do que está falando? – o ruivo toca o queixo, pensativo.

\- Estranho... Você parece uma mistura de Salamandra com humano.

\- Este é o apelido dele. – Gray fala – É certo que as vezes ele nem parece humano.

\- O que quer dizer com isto, seu picolé ambulante? – a briga é interrompida depressa quando Erza choca suas cabeças uma contra a outra.

\- Bem, seja o que for, se tiver força mesmo, é melhor dosar para não gastar tudo de uma vez. Maxine tem a fama de ser dura na queda.

\- Como diz o ditado, "vaso ruim não quebra". – Vitalina ofega e joga o cabelo para trás – Então, vamos sair daqui ou não? – ela questiona apontando para as duas árvores interligadas cercando o portal iluminado.

\- É claro. Por favor, me acompanhem. É só seguirem a trilha de pedras até a ponte do pântano, e no final da luz estaremos no território das bruxas. Mas tomem cuidado. Esta parte da floresta não é tenebrosa apenas na aparência.

Obedientes, os resgatadores seguem o percurso logo atrás de Flint e Conan, sempre tentando evitar tropeçar nos cipós ou escorregar com os musgos cobrindo as pedras. Por sorte, a neblina da área pantanosa não chega até a ponte, o que facilita a atenção do grupo para não caírem entre as curvas tortas, acompanhando a inclinação das árvores cobertas de teias grossas. Por fim, pode-se avistar a luz branca saindo do portal circular.

Contudo, a claridade só é sentida na entrada do território, onde já é notável uma substituição dos salgueiros e ciprestes por pinheiros e espinheiros-da-virgínia. Alguns dos membros da equipe passam a andar mais afastados do restante, conversando entre si.

\- Haru, você e a Elie estavam num relacionamento sério mesmo?

\- Por que pergunta? – a maga estelar acha graça da timidez dele.

\- Quando a Erza disse que a Elie era sua namorada, você não rebateu. E disse que ela também estava morando na sua terra natal. Começaram a morar juntos?

\- Ah, é... Sim. Eu e a Elie estamos vivendo juntos tem algum tempo e... – seu rubor aumenta antes de tapar parte do rosto na tentativa de disfarçar – Eu estou pensando em... Pedir a mão dela. – Lucy faz um som de emoção sorrindo largamente.

\- "Pedir a mão dela"? Eu não entendi. Para quê você quer a mão dela?

\- Natsu, seu idiota! O Haru quer casar com a Elie! – Haru ri, mas logo se entristece.

\- Sabem, eu tava planejando um jantar romântico e tudo pra pedir ela em casamento. Minha irmã, nossos vizinhos e amigos até estavam ajudando com os preparativos. Agora tenho medo de não ter a chance de fazer isso. – a loira se entreolha com o amado, ambos sem saber como reagir – Pensei que depois de tantas dificuldades nós íamos viver em paz.

\- Não fique tão aflito. Olha, com certeza todos estão esperando sua volta. Pense que quando tudo acabar, vão poder festejar duas vezes: pelo seu retorno e pelo casamento!

\- É. – Natsu concorda abrindo um de seus sorrisos característicos – Seus pais podem não estar vivos, mas aposto que estão muito felizes por estar formando a sua família.

\- Nossa Natsu, que coisa mais linda. De onde saiu isso?

\- Por que você acha que eu não consigo dizer coisas assim as vezes?

\- Vocês combinam mesmo. – o Rave Master ri – Seus pais também devem ter muito orgulho de você Natsu, por ter a Lucy. – os dois sorriem enquanto Lucy enrubesce.

\- Bom, eu não conheci os meus pais, só o Igneel que me criou, mas acho que sim. Aposto que o Igneel gostaria da Lucy e diria para termos trinta filhos!

\- De novo com esta história de "trinta filhos"?! Já não falamos sobre isto?!

\- Três ainda é pouco. Por que não podemos ter o dobro disto?

\- Porque eu vou ter todo o trabalho tendo as crianças e cuidando delas!

\- Eu não sou o Gildarts! Não vou largar nossos filhos para sair em missões sozinho!

\- Bom, eu também não vou poder ir com você enquanto estiver amamentando.

\- Eu levo o Happy então, mas quando der eu vou querer vocês comigo.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia levar crianças para missões perigosas, Natsu.

\- A gente pega missões leves então. Por que está botando tantos obstáculos?

\- Não estou; só quero explicar que seria complicado leva-los conosco. Como eu ia dar de comer para o nosso filho dentro de um trem ou no meio de uma perseguição?

\- Primeiro que a gente não viajaria de trem, porque você sabe como eu fico enjoado. Segundo, você carrega seus peitos contigo para onde vai! – Haru trava onde está e quem vem atrás também fica observando o semblante da maga alternar de envergonhado para chocado enquanto reclama com o namorado.

\- Eles são assim sempre? – o jovem pergunta ao casal de gatos voando ao seu lado.

\- Às vezes são piores. – Charle diz cansada – Mas todos na Fairy Tail são.

\- Por isto nos divertimos. Aye! – Happy fala em seguida, provocando sorrisos.

\- Nós vamos conseguir salvar a Elie e você vai poder brigar sobre isso com ela em breve, miolo mole. – Música aperta o amigo num abraço de lado, fazendo-o rir.

\- A propósito...! – Flint fala mais alto para ser ouvido por todos – Vocês estão bem preparados para enfrentar o que vem pela frente? Têm um plano?

\- Temos sim, e está tudo esquematizado por uma ótima estrategista. – Vita fala.

\- E essa "ótima estrategista" levou em consideração as irmãs Sanderson?

\- Quem são estas? – Belnika questiona – Por acaso são as que nos atacaram?

\- Se já tiverem topado com elas, devem ter noção do quanto podem ser perigosas.

\- Elas me pareceram mais estúpidas do que perigosas. – Julia diz torcendo o nariz.

\- Winifred, Sarah e Mary podem não ser tão inteligentes, todavia são maliciosas e cruéis quando querem. Alguma das fadas já lhes contou sobre a história de Baltazar?

\- Não chegamos neste ponto, mas íamos falar. – Astêmio sorri sem jeito.

\- Certo, então eu posso falar. – o bruxo desce um pequeno barranco e vai ajudando os outros junto de Conan – Baltazar era um humano, um rei poderoso que governava seu reino tomando tudo que podia do povo e instigando várias guerras. Antes da sua esposa morrer, lhe deu um único filho, que foi chamado de Patrick.

\- "Patrick"? Espera um pouco! Vita, este não é o nome do...?

\- É Lucy, é o nosso rei do Reino das Fadas. Baltazar era seu pai.

\- O mesmo pai que baniu o filho do reino por ter perdido um duelo contra ele?! – Gajeel ri – Já vi que essa história vai ser interessante.

\- Pois é... – Flint prossegue diminuindo o ritmo – Depois que o príncipe Patrick roubou o pó mágico das fadas que o pai tinha no cofre da família real e foi parar na Lagoa Espiritual, onde era antigamente o território dos dragões aqui na Floresta Mística, todo o reino começou a ruir. Sem a esperança de ter um rei melhor no futuro, o povo iniciou uma rebelião contra o governante e ele, por sua vez, sem um herdeiro, decidiu fugir. Todos os habitantes partiram e Alvarez ficou inóspita por vários anos.

\- Você disse "Alvarez"? Espera, então aquele país de hoje já foi um reino?

\- Sim Laxus. – a fada moça responde – Aquela já tinha sido uma terra próspera, só não durou tanto tempo a ponto de crescer do jeito que está hoje.

\- Continuando... – o ruivo tosse – Pelo príncipe Patrick ter convivido muito tempo com os dragões, sofreu a chamada Dragonificação e assumiu a forma de um poderoso dragão negro, o que fez a princesa Lavínia, sua amada, procurar o recurso da magia negra de Maxine. Ela o transformou em uma fada, exigindo em troca a pele de cada dragão da horda que morava na floresta, e como eles ajudaram grande parte a fugir para o mundo humano, Maxine enviou suas "irmãs" para caçá-los enquanto ela mesma se aliava a um dragão negro tão poderoso quanto foi o príncipe...

\- Acnologia. – Natsu diz transparecendo raiva na voz.

 **Continua...**


	4. A Noite Das Bruxas

**Cap. 4**

 **A Noite Das Bruxas**

\- Então Maxine planejava se vingar das fadas que estavam escondidas num refúgio no mundo humano? – Let procura confirmar.

\- Exatamente. – o bruxo Flint prossegue com a explicação – E Baltazar se engraçou com Winifred nesse meio tempo. Ele queria os poderes dela, mas ao conhecer Maxine viu que podia ganhar mais, então virou seu amante. Só que Winifred não gostou disto e o transformou em um gato negro. Ela fez as irmãs de sangue, Sarah e Mary, jurarem nunca revelar seu segredo e jogou um feitiço no próprio Baltazar, para jamais dizer a verdade à Maxine, pois ela teme o que possa fazer se descobrir.

\- Se essas irmãs Sanderson têm medo da Maxine e há uma rixa aí, duas coisas são certas. – Mirajane ergue os dedos – A primeira é que Maxine é realmente muito poderosa.

\- Eu acho mais fácil essas irmãs serem muito fracas. – Bickslow ri.

\- A segunda é que se nós contarmos à Maxine que foi Winifred quem transformou seu amado em um gato, elas podem facilmente brigar entre si.

\- Eu penso o mesmo. – o guia ruivo sorri – Mas mesmo se as distrairmos para poder lidar com as outras bruxas primeiro, alguém vai precisar passar pela confusão e resgatar os reféns. – Happy voa à sua frente.

\- A nossa missão era distrair as bruxas, então podemos falar pra elas essa história.

\- Ah sim, os gatos que voam. Vocês se saíram bem usando aquele pó do sono das fadas para provocar a fuga dos outros. Como a fada que estava com o primeiro grupo não podia se mover sem levantar suspeitas, devia ter imaginado na hora que havia mais uma.

\- Bem, eu também poderia ter usado pó, mas Astêmio gosta mais de armadilhas e truques do que eu. Não tenho a mesma criatividade que ele.

\- Por isto eu sou um artesão, minha querida. Agora, continuando o assunto, existe alguma chance de ser a própria Maxine quem está conjurando um feitiço de proteção em torno dos reféns? Porque aí seria mais fácil quebrar a barreira, se usarmos a tática de falar os podres da sua história com a Winifred.

\- De fato, entretanto é bem possível que nosso maior empecilho seja justamente as irmãs Sanderson. Winifred sabe que eu também conheço essa história, então se me vir o plano estará prejudicado. Ela não vai deixar que me aproxime da Maxine, por isto penso que seria melhor Conan e eu ficarmos na retaguarda. Os gatos podem distrair Maxine e as irmãs enquanto vocês atacam as outras bruxas, então nós dois nos ocupamos em chegar perto o suficiente para salvar os reféns. O que acham?

\- Esta era a nossa estratégia. – Vitalina torce o nariz – Na verdade, Astêmio e eu planejávamos salvar os reféns enquanto os outros faziam isso.

\- Bom, então agora podem ajudar seus amigos. – o bruxo sorri sedutoramente após ajudá-la a escalar uma rocha até o topo da serra onde se dirigem – Tudo bem, fadinha?

\- Opa, vamos com calma aí! – Astêmio segura a parceira pela cintura e flutua com as asas para mantê-la debaixo do braço esquerdo – Ainda não confiamos 100% em você.

\- Eu compreendo. – Flint ri, observando Conan ajudando os outros a subir enquanto as fadas discutem uma com a outra – Então, daqui teremos uma ótima vista da mansão.

\- "Mansão"? – Belnika repete e se delicia com a vista seguinte – Uau!

A equipe não nota que um gato negro de olhos dourados os espiona. De repente, ele corre por um atalho na direção de onde vão e, em alguns minutos, chega numa imponente mansão escura em estilo gótico. O felino percorre o jardim cheio de ervas e frutas e salta pelas paredes, passando por amplas janelas. Do lado de dentro, no vasto salão iluminado de laranja, dezenas de bruxas riem e brindam seu sucesso com taças de cristal.

No sótão, muitas crianças assustadas choram ou olham melancolicamente para fora, abraçadas umas às outras. Diversas espécies e raças são encontradas no mesmo recinto. Finalmente, o animal entra em um aposento por uma fenda nos tijolos. Cautelosamente, ele se aproxima duma mulher parada em frente a enorme janela do quarto, destruído pelos arbustos espinhosos invadindo o espaço, e sobe numa das abóboras espalhadas no chão.

Os cabelos negros da figura feminina caem em ondas até o quadril, estando presos em tranças que se cruzam apenas no topo da cabeça, onde presilhas laranjas seguram mechas artificiais da mesma cor. O comprido vestido preto se abre em camadas abaixo do corpete, como asas de morcego, e a renda no final das luvas de couro, atadas em seus braços por fitas, combinam com o colar feito dos mesmos materiais.

Quando a bela se vira, o rubi no centro da peça cintila como seus olhos.

\- Veja Baltazar, está quase pronto. Logo nós teremos todos aos nossos pés. – o gato mia em resposta, encarando-a fixamente – Ah é? Bem, não esperava que aquelas pequenas mariposas inconsequentes chegassem inteiras até aqui, mas não me surpreendo com o tempo levado. Quem está com eles? – o felino faz sons agudos, como se conversasse com ela – Flint? Esta fossa de duas caras e seu porco não sabem com quem estão lidando! – rapidamente, sua feição fica nervosa – Oh, mas se ele revelar aos outros o nosso segredo, podemos sair prejudicados. – em resposta, o animal caminha até ela e se esfrega aos seus pés, sendo pego no colo e ronronando com as carícias no pescoço – Não se preocupe Balt. Ninguém mais humilhará você. Sua Maxine vai exterminar todos eles.

Maxine caminha até um ramo espinhoso maior dentre os outros e fita com orgulho um livro preto sobre ele, decorado por uma assustadora abóbora na capa grossa. O seu companheiro pula para o chão e a bruxa folheia as páginas em busca de um feitiço. Com o balançar de dois dedos, pequenas bolas de fogo em forma de gato surgem voando. Os morcegos dormindo fogem na direção contrária.

\- É hora de mostrar a todos por que as bruxas podem ser tão temidas.

...

Não muito longe da mansão das bruxas, as irmãs Sanderson se reúnem na clareira de seu território. A mais velha parece pensar sobre algo enquanto as outras se divertem esmagando sapos. Em dado momento, um deles pula na cabeça de Winifred.

\- AH, JÁ CHEGA! – Mary e Sarah travam onde estão e se abaixam para desviar do sapo quando a líder o arremessa longe – Vocês não percebem a situação em que estamos, suas idiotas? A qualquer momento aquelas fadinhas intrometidas vão chegar aqui com os magos e nós temos que estar atentas! Eles não podem se aproximar da Maxine!

\- Mas Winnie, eu pensei que nós odiávamos a Max.

\- E odiamos, Mary. – a mais velha puxa o ar e aperta seu rosto, trazendo-a pra perto – Por isto vamos fazer parte do plano dela só até sugarmos a vida de todas as crianças.

\- Para ficarmos jovens e bonitas, e podermos procurar homens humanos! – Sarah comemora saltitando – Uh, eu quero um para ser meu bichinho, como o da Max!

\- CALADA! – Winifred a assusta – Você não pode repetir nada igual a isto perto da Maxine, entendeu?! Será que preciso repetir o que vai acontecer conosco se ela souber quem transformou Baltazar em um gato?

\- Mas Winnie, você fez tudo. Por sua causa ele foi castigado, porque mereceu.

\- Não interessa! Maxine não vai se importar se ele mereceu ou não. Ela virá atrás de mim, e também de vocês, que me acobertaram. Ela não vai poupar sequer uma de nós.

\- Mas, mas Winnie... – Mary tenta falar e acaba sendo libertada – Não acha que se Max descobrir tudo ela vai ficar com raiva do Baltazar? Porque ele te traiu.

\- Tola! Maxine não se importa comigo, com qualquer uma de nós! Nossa irmandade é apenas uma fachada, não compreendem?! Ela nos quer para cumprir sua vingança. Mas não tem problema por enquanto. Também vamos nos aproveitar disto, e depois... – ela sorri maliciosamente, sendo acompanhada pelas irmãs, então de repente os arbustos mais próximos se mexem – Quem está aí? – a figura se revela andando em quatro patas – Ora, ora, Baltazar. O que quer aqui, seu felino sarnento? – o gato mia no ritmo de um diálogo – O quê? Maldição! Isto vai acabar nos prejudicando!

\- Oh, o Turin é perigoso! – Sarah se atiça – O que faremos Winnie?

\- CALE A BOCA! Preciso me concentrar. – a mais velha junta as mãos e estala as unhas umas nas outras, de olhos fechados e cercada pelos olhares ansiosos das outras – Já sei! As nossas irmãs vão estar distraídas lutando com os outros. Eles com certeza vão mandar alguém salvar os reféns enquanto isto, e Maxine estará esperando na mansão. A única saída será ajudá-la a proteger nossa casa, mesmo não sendo do meu agrado. Porém, antes precisamos ter certeza de quantas pessoas vieram. Com quem vamos lidar?

As três se unem em um círculo incompleto; Mary à direita de Winifred, curvada pra frente e mantendo seu cajado atrás das costas, e Sarah à esquerda, segurando o bastão na horizontal abaixo do bumbum. Elas erguem os rostos para o alto e respiram fundo, neste instante recebendo mensagens visuais em suas mentes de toda a floresta dentro do seu campo sensitivo. Formas borradas surgem iluminadas pelas cores das auras de cada um.

\- Doze homens: quatro do tipo humano, quatro magos, três Dragon Slayers e um transmorfo. – a de cabelos negros balbucia.

\- Nove mulheres, e sete são magas. – a ruiva sorri – Uma é nossa maga estelar.

\- As fadas estão com eles. – as três abrem os olhos – Pegaremos a maga estelar e a entregaremos para Maxine. Enquanto nossas irmãs se ocuparem com o ritual, ela deixará que fiquemos ao seu lado, e assim ninguém conseguirá contar a verdade sobre Baltazar.

\- Ah, Winnie, ele se foi! – Mary informa dando por falta do gato.

\- Não importa. Deixe que volte para sua maldita vadia. Vou esmaga-lo, e também ao Turin, como os carrapatos insignificantes que são! – o trio gargalha.

...

\- Por que ainda temos que passar por esta floresta espinhosa se há uma trilha melhor indo direto para a mansão? – Bickslow resmunga tirando teias de aranha da roupa.

\- Não seja tolo! – Let critica, afastando um galho com a mão esquerda – As bruxas não podem nos ver chegando. Se este é o caminho mais seguro, precisamos atravessá-lo.

\- Bem, eu preferia que o percurso não tivesse tantos obstáculos para rasgar minhas roupas enquanto passo. – Belnika diz antes de tropeçar, sendo amparada por Flint.

\- Tenham paciência. – ele sorri, deixando-a rubra – Neste ritmo chegaremos rápido. Mas tenham cuidado por onde passam. Algumas árvores podem ser traiçoeiras.

\- A Belnika só tropeçou, não precisa de tanto exagero. – Música mal termina e Lucy grita, chamando a atenção de todos ao ser suspensa de cabeça para baixo por um cipó que agarrou seu tornozelo – Tudo bem, retiro o que eu disse.

\- Mas que droga, por que sempre sou eu que caio nestas armadilhas? – em questão de segundos, Levy também é pega, tendo o corpo inteiro preso.

\- Está feliz agora? – a maga das runas questiona mau humorada.

\- Você não está pendurada de cabeça para baixo! – a loira tenta esconder a calcinha.

\- Fiquem calmas, vamos libertá-las! – o bruxo grita – Só não se movam muito!

\- Por que não? – mal a maga estelar cerra a pergunta e uma imensa planta carnívora levanta suas folhas, fechando-se na forma de ânfora com uma única passagem para comer, e elas começam instantaneamente a berrar de pânico.

\- Fiquem quietas! Ela precisa pensar que não são comestíveis!

\- E COMO VAMOS FINGIR ESTAR ESTRAGADAS? – a menor se sacode.

\- Se finjam de mortas! – Lisanna aconselha, e bem no momento as árvores passam a se mexer – Você não disse que as árvores se mexiam!

\- Eu disse que elas são traiçoeiras! Conan, liberte as duas e...! Ei! – Natsu e Gajeel tomam a dianteira e correm até as moças antes do transmorfo – Não sejam afobados! Não podem cortar qualquer...! – ele se interrompe pra desviar dos espinhos lançados contra si.

Enquanto as árvores balançam tentando capturar os membros restantes do grupo, os dois Dragon Slayers se revezam para atingir a planta e libertar as namoradas. Em dado instante, buscando se defender, o vegetal puxa Elfman e o coloca na frente dos socos. Após ser nocauteado, o homem se revolta e muda de forma, quebrando o cipó. Contudo, quando tenta puxar a planta pela raiz, Conan empurra-o e derruba no chão.

\- Não podem fazer isto! – ele fala virando um tigre – Tem que cortar por dentro!

\- "Por dentro"? – Julia repete pensativa – Ei, Bickslow, me passa a sua carta!

O mago obedece e joga o coringa na sua direção, que depois de pegar chama pela planta carnívora. Ela imediatamente a puxa e engole, deixando todos apavorados, mas em questão de segundos o vegetal paralisa seus movimentos e seca. Lucy e Levy caem bem em cima de Natsu e Gajeel e a salvadora fica de pé, sacudindo a gosma em seu corpo.

\- Problema resolvido. – ela devolve o objeto ao dono, que faz cara de nojo antes de tocá-lo, e quando o faz acaba cortando o dedo – Melhor tomar cuidado. Esse papel corta mesmo, muito bem feito Astêmio. – o artesão sorri orgulhoso.

\- Ah, para mim já chega! – Vitalina se enerva – Todos vocês, se segurem!

\- Por quê? – Laxus indaga ansioso, logo sendo derrubado no chão por Astêmio.

A fada voa alto e provoca uma forte ventania, arrancando as folhas das árvores e quebrando vários galhos. Seus companheiros demoram a ter coragem de abrir os olhos, mas quando o fazem veem-na esbaforida, aproximando os punhos do corpo.

\- AINDA VÃO NOS CAUSAR PROBLEMAS? – o arvoredo sacode depressa para os lados, como se negando – Ótimo. – Vita põe as mãos na cintura e volta ao chão – Qual o caminho para a mansão das bruxas? – os troncos se envergam na mesma direção.

\- Você é fantástica, Vita! – Juvia diz encantada, entrelaçando os dedos.

\- Tenho que admitir, a fadinha mandou bem. Tem muita garra. – enciumado, Aste entra na frente de Flint com o cenho franzido e abraça a parceira pelos ombros.

\- Eu sempre disse isto. Agora, queira continuar nos guiando, por favor.

\- Está bem. – o bruxo sorri maliciosamente e dá meia volta, não vendo o rapaz ser cotovelado pela moça – Um instante... Onde está a maga estelar?

\- A Lucy? – o Salamandra se vira – Ué, ela está aqui... Ham? Lucy?

\- Ela sumiu! – Happy se desespera – Ela foi devorada pela planta carnívora!

\- Eu matei aquela erva daninha, gato. Lucy deve ter sido capturada por uma bruxa.

\- Oh não! Foi a confusão que eu provoquei! Sinto muito!

\- A culpa não é sua, Vita. – Charle consola – Se não tivesse feito aquilo, nós todos estaríamos em maus lençóis. O melhor a fazer agora é ir rápido até a mansão.

\- Esperem aí! – Mirajane anda até perto do Dragneel e se abaixa – É o chapéu da Lucy. Deve ter caído quando ela sumiu.

\- Isto não é bom. – o loiro alado diz – Eu encantei o chapéu dela para que pudesse ter a capacidade de entrar nele a qualquer sinal de perigo.

\- "Entrar nele"? – Gray ergue uma sobrancelha – Como uma cartola mágica?

\- Basicamente. A ideia não era tirar algo de dentro e sim colocar, algo ou alguém.

\- Então ela está sem proteção. Péssima notícia. – Evergreen pausa quando Mira tira a peça do chão e mostra na outra mão o que estava debaixo dela – É uma das chaves dela.

\- É de qual espírito? – Erza pergunta e Natsu se apressa em pegá-la.

\- É daquele cachorro, o Plue! – Haru passa na frente dos outros e fica ao seu lado.

\- Como é? O Plue não é um espírito celestial. Se fosse, eu com certeza saberia.

\- Então você sabe de nada, porque eu já vi várias vezes a Lucy usar esta chave para invocar esse cachorro. Você que não deve ter dado por falta dele.

\- É claro que dei! Mas espera aí... Se isto for mesmo verdade, explicaria todas as vezes em que ele desaparecia de forma estranha. Vamos testar: invoca ele agora.

\- Eu não posso fazer isto, seu idiota! Só a Lucy consegue!

\- Está bem, parem com isto, os dois! – Jellal pede – Entendemos que estão nervosos pelos sequestros da Lucy e da Elie, mas precisam manter a calma.

\- Ele está certo. – Flint continua – Na verdade, o fato da maga estelar ter perdido esses dois itens pode vir a ser útil para nós. Eu tive uma ideia.

...

\- Irmã! – com uma esbaforida de irritação, Maxine vira-se para ver quem a chamou, embora já saiba sua identidade – Desejo ter uma audiência com Vossa Excelência.

\- Não precisa me chamar assim, Winnie. – ela faz uma pausa e Winifred sorri – Eu prefiro "Vossa Majestade". Não acha um título mais adequado, Baltazar? – o gato em seu colo mia, obrigando a mais velha das Sanderson a morder o lábio inferior para não ranger os dentes na frente das demais bruxas no salão da mansão – O que quer?

\- Nós exploramos o território, como nos ordenou. Temos conhecimento do grupo...

\- Não precisa dizer mais. – a morena à interrompe e senta no trono sobre o pequeno pedestal na extremidade do recinto – Baltazar me contou tudo e todas aqui estão cientes sobre nossos visitantes. Ordenei que se dividam para montar guarda na entrada da mansão e preparar nosso ritual. Você, Sarah e Mary farão o feitiço de proteção em torno de nossas irmãs. Aliás, onde estão as outras?

\- Bem, é sobre isto que desejo lhe falar. Acredito que nós seríamos mais úteis aqui, ao seu lado, durante o ataque dos rebeldes. Veja, temos mais capacidade que qualquer uma neste salão, e todas sabem disto. – algumas das mulheres começam a rebater.

\- QUIETAS! – Max faz o grupo silenciar – Eu sei muito bem o quanto são talentosas e persistentes, minha irmã, mas muita coisa está em jogo dentro desta mansão.

\- Temos consciência disto, e trouxemos uma garantia de que estamos dispostas a lutar com unhas e dentes para proteger nosso patrimônio.

\- Uma garantia... Pois bem, mostre-me qual é. – Winnie convoca as irmãs de sangue e as duas entram no aposento carregando Lucy amordaçada e amarrada, uma de cada lado – Oh, a maga estelar! – as bruxas passam a vibrar e o felino negro no colo da líder desce do pedestal quando ela se levanta – Que presente mais maravilhoso!

\- Ninguém nos viu pegá-la. – Sarah informa contente – E tiramos a defesa dela. – a ruiva entrega a bolsa com o molho de chaves dos espíritos para Winifred, que repassa à Maxine após se aproximar delas – Agora podemos completar nosso ritual! – as presentes riem com satisfação enquanto a maga se debate.

\- Está bem, me convenceram. Coloquem ela junto da portadora do Etherion e vão para suas posições. As outras já sabem o que fazer. – todas acenam e se separam, deixando sua comandante amassando a pequena bolsa de Lucy nas mãos – Quando a Lua de Sangue estiver no auge, todos os mundos serão meus. – seu precioso amado ressurge miando e se esfregando aos seus pés – Isto é, **nossos**. Agora vamos Balt, preparar nosso destino.

...

\- Flint, devo admitir, o seu plano parece muito promissor. – Jellal o elogia enquanto o grupo segue caminhando – Assim arquivaremos esta noite como um sucesso absoluto.

\- Fico grato, contudo, não é bom arquivar algo ainda. Esperem! – ele trava de súbito e todos param logo atrás de si – Estou vendo uma luz estranha.

\- Estão sentindo cheiro de fumaça? – Belnika pergunta e a maioria se vira para Let e Natsu, que acenam alegando nada terem feito.

\- Não foram eles. – o bruxo sai da floresta, seguido pelos demais que se chocam ao ver um campo de abóboras flamejantes ao redor da mansão – As boas-vindas de Maxine.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Yo minna! Estão gostando da fanfic? Bem, sei que ela já devia ter terminado há bastante tempo, mas de grão em grão a galinha enche o papo, né?! Por enquanto eu estou meio ocupada com meu artigo final da faculdade e agora vou viajar neste Carnaval, mas quando puder logo estarei publicando a continuação da fic. Então, até mais!**


	5. Doces, Sustos e Arrepios!

**Cap. 5**

 **Doces, Sustos e Arrepios!**

\- Então... Eu fiquei sabendo que você estava morando com o Haru.

\- Ah... É. – pequenos resmungos são ouvidos em seguida – Ah, e com Plue também, é claro! Mas tinha a irmã dele, Cattleya, e outros moradores da ilha...

\- Não adianta enrolar, Elie. – sua colega de cela sorri maliciosamente – Vocês já se davam muito bem pelo que eu notei desde que nos conhecemos. Diz a verdade.

\- Ok... – a corada moça abre um sorriso eufórico – Ai Lucy, eu gosto tanto dele! A gente tem se dado super bem e todos os amigos dele me tratam muito bem também! Fiz amizade com a Cattleya em pouco tempo, e depois ela me disse que quer ver Haru e eu...

\- Casados? – as duas trocam risinhos animados, se aproximando mais e juntando as mãos em cumplicidade – Oh amiga, fico tão contente por você!

\- Obrigada. Mas me conta, e você e o Natsu? Disse que estão namorando também.

\- É. Então, nós nos damos muito bem realmente, mas... – a loira olha para o lado, fitando o amigo aparentemente canino que sorri para ambas – Às vezes é difícil lidar com o Natsu. Por exemplo: você acredita que ele insiste que quer ter trinta filhos comigo?

\- Sério? Puxa! – elas riem por um tempo – Ele é mesmo empolgado!

\- Até demais. Nós começamos a namorar tem pouco tempo, e eu amo o Natsu sim, mas de vez em quando sinto que ele está apressando as coisas.

\- Mas Lucy, o que você tem para esperar? Se vocês se gostam de verdade, devem, simplesmente, ficar juntos. Quer saber... Eu daria qualquer coisa para estar na Ilha Garage agora, jogando conversa fora com meus amigos ou até brigando com o Haru pelo último pedaço de torta. – Lucy levanta uma sobrancelha, achando graça da cena imaginada, mas na sequência se entristece em reflexão, assim como a amiga, e a abraça.

\- Nós vamos sair daqui, Elie. Eu te prometo. Nossos amigos não vão desistir de nós.

Elie acena em acordo, então as duas limpam os princípios de lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos e encaram os arredores com determinação. Em torno da prisão onde estão, um cilindro mágico, formado com pedras esotéricas verdes, que vai do chão à altura da mansão atrás de si, várias bruxas risonhas se juntam. Uma a uma, elas levam até sua líder, Maxine, ingredientes estranhos ou repulsivos, que são jogados em um enorme caldeirão.

A mistura borbulhante e colorida produzida, fervendo graças às chamas da fogueira sobre a qual o recipiente está, começa a produzir uma fumaça branca que desce até o chão e espalha pela grama. Enquanto a mais bela das feiticeiras se ocupa em ler a ordem das especiarias a serem usadas no seu livro preto, suspenso sobre um suporte espinhoso, de dentro da propriedade, ou mais especificamente da porta, as irmãs Sanderson observam.

Com sorrisos insinuativos, as três se entreolham e unem as mãos, balbuciando um encanto que logo põe um escudo de proteção ao redor da casa. Atrás delas, as primeiras crianças capturadas para o início de seu ritual de rejuvenescimento, crias de diversificadas espécies de seres místicos da floresta, se encolhem num círculo fechado, analisando tudo que acontece desde que foram do sótão para o salão.

Finalmente, quando as nuvens no céu começam a se dissipar e mostrar a lua cheia, a poção fica pronta. Max deixa uma aliada mexendo a mistura no caldeirão e se aproxima das prisioneiras, seguida do gato Baltazar. Ela retira do decote do vestido uma pequena bolsa e mostra para ambas, amassando-a na mão direita.

\- Minhas chaves! – Lucy se enerva, levantando-se assim como Elie e Plue – O que vai fazer? Se destruir minhas chaves...!

\- "Destruir"? – a bruxa sorri – Oh não. Por que eu faria isto depois de ter o trabalho de ordenar sua captura? Pelo contrário: eu quero que as use. – Maxine balança a sua mão esquerda para a mesma direção, abrindo uma pequena fenda no campo luminoso, e joga o molho de chaves no chão, fechando o buraco ao fazer o mesmo movimento para o lado oposto – Já deve saber o que eu quero.

\- Sei sim, e eu não farei isto! – a loira afirma ao pegar sua bolsa – Sua porcaria de ritual não pode ser completado sem crianças, e eu não atrairei uma sequer até vocês!

\- Acho que aquelas mariposas do inferno explicaram mal o que nós queremos. Veja: nós não somos más pessoas, apenas incompreendidas. Você sabe como é? Vivíamos bem entre os humanos séculos atrás, mas a maioria deles temia o que podemos fazer. Ninguém nos compreendia. Mas não há por que culpá-los, certo?! – a mulher começa a dar voltas ao redor do cilindro – Não importa que espécie seja, todos estamos fadados a lutar uns contra os outros, porque cada um tem seu próprio ponto de vista. As bruxas defendem o que acreditam, só que usamos meios mais... **Radicais** , para conquistar nossos objetivos. E muitos acham injusto usar certas magias pra ter o que querem. Tolice, na minha opinião. Meros covardes não podem, realmente, ter muito poder. Agora, nas mãos certas, o mundo, qualquer mundo, pode se tornar um lugar melhor. Vocês não acham que o mundo humano merece ser uma terra de glória, o lar de verdadeiros heróis? Gente que luta pelo que crê?

\- Heróis de verdade não sobem até o topo à custa da vida de outros! – Elie responde aborrecida, segurando Plue nos braços – As pessoas precisam lutar pelo que acreditam sim, mas também devem respeitar os demais! Vocês se chamam de irmãs, mas quando o cinto aperta vai cada uma para um lado, passando por cima de quem precisarem passar!

\- É o que você acha? Bem, nós estamos em uma situação complicada agora. Seus amigos estão vindo para cá neste exato momento, um grupo grande segundo as Sanderson me informaram. E nenhuma de nós escapou até agora.

\- Só porque vocês acham que têm a vantagem. – é a vez da maga estelar rebater.

\- Não, não. – Max nega movendo o indicador – É porque estamos arriscando nossas vidas pelo que acreditamos. E sabe do que tudo isto se trata? O futuro. As memórias são frágeis e só podem ser preservadas se houver uma razão forte para tanto. Nós queremos dar a todos os seres vivos a resposta de seus enigmas interiores. – a feiticeira declara, se aproximando da prisão, e abaixa o tom de voz – Se nos ajudarem a abrir uma passagem para a Caverna da Memória Estelar, poderemos arrancar de todos as lembranças de suas fraquezas. Ninguém mais vai ter medo de aceitar ser quem é, ou de reconhecer os outros; todos terão um propósito de vida. As crianças serão a prova do nosso sucesso, o futuro de uma nova geração, onde cada indivíduo escreve sua própria história.

\- E a de vocês vai ser escrita com o sangue de quantos? – Lucy dá um sorriso de canto, e, vendo a irredutibilidade das duas, o semblante da bruxa fecha.

\- Está muito bem. Se é assim que desejam, faremos do jeito difícil. – ela diz pondo o braço para cima, mas antes que possa fazer algo, um miado chama a atenção de todas, que olham para o chão – Um gato azul? – as prisioneiras fitam o felino com alegria, mas a camuflam de imediato para não parecer que o conhecem.

\- Oh, ele tem algo na boca. – uma das mulheres diz, contudo, ao se aproximar dele, Happy desvia, e continua esquivando para abrir passagem até a prisão – Qual o problema desse gato? Fique quieto, miserável!

\- Esqueçam isto e vamos nos concentrar! A Lua de Sangue se aproxima! – a ansiosa líder avisa, e neste momento a maga estelar percebe, com a aproximação do gato, que é a chave de Plue que está na boca dele, então troca um olhar com Elie ao ter uma ideia.

\- Ei, esperem! Eu preciso daquela chave! – as bruxas olham dela para o exceed.

\- O que o gato tem é uma chave? – questiona uma feiticeira – Para quê você a quer?

\- É uma das minhas Chaves dos Portões dos Espíritos Celestiais! Ela é importante!

\- Oh... – Maxine chega perto da moça – Quer dizer que sem ela você não vai poder abrir caminho até a Memória Estelar? Pois bem. Peguem o gato.

Com a ordem, Happy começa a desviar de um enxame de feiticeiras que o cercam, e quando finalmente a situação parece desesperadora demais para ficar no solo, ele alça voo, surpreendendo-as. Ao mesmo tempo, na mansão, Pantherlily surge na entrada com uma cartola preta na boca, andando em quatro patas como seu amigo fazia há pouco. Ao ver as irmãs Sanderson paradas na soleira, ele mia sem soltar o objeto.

\- Oh, um gatinho! – Sarah abre um enorme sorriso e o segura no colo – Que graça!

\- Ei, o que é isso? – Mary pega o chapéu e examina – Winnie, ele é encantado.

\- É mesmo? Deixe-me ver. – Winifred o toma das mãos da irmã e põe a mão dentro do buraco, notando que a mesma sumiu – É verdade. Ele foi encantado para guardar as coisas. Bem, podemos usar isto em algum momento. Guarde lá em cima. – a irmã morena acena em acordo e leva a cartola junto com seu cajado em forma de meia-lua.

\- E o gato? Posso ficar com ele Winnie? – a mais velha fita o felino, que engole.

\- Faça o que quiser, mas preste atenção no serviço.

\- Certo. Ai, que ótimo! – a ruiva vira Lily e o levanta – Vou apertar você até que fique sem ar! – novamente, o gato engole de nervoso, mas seu nervosismo diminui ao ver as crianças que o encaram atrás da bruxa, algumas já mirando pelos cantos dos olhos o bastão dela, encostado na porta – Winnie, o que as outras estão fazendo?

Quando as Sanderson notam a agitação das demais feiticeiras, causada ao tentarem capturar Happy, Winifred pisa do lado de fora da mansão para enxergar melhor. É quando, para sua surpresa, uma sombra sai detrás de uma árvore próxima e se apresenta.

\- Como vai, Winifred? – o semblante da mulher se contorce em expectativa.

\- Turin. Finalmente você apareceu, miserável! – ela estala os dedos – Estava com muita vontade de encontra-lo, apenas para arrancar seu coração fora!

\- Puxa... Você realmente não se diverte, não é?! Mas eu vim aqui para cortar o mal pela raiz mesmo, então... – o homem retira sua capa e joga no chão – Me entretenha.

\- "Cortar o mal pela raiz"? Não me faça rir, lacaio traidor! Você nos traiu!

\- Na verdade, eu abandonei meu cargo de lacaio quando deixei Maxine para trás. Nós não temos uma rixa, embora acho que não há como evitar uma briga agora, já que na minha fuga levei tantas informações valiosas de todas vocês.

\- Insolente! Vamos ver se seu sorriso vai prevalecer quando arrancar sua língua!

\- Winnie! – suas irmãs a chamam depois de Mary retornar, indo na sua direção.

\- Não se mexam, idiotas! Fiquem aí e mantenham o feitiço de proteção de pé!

As duas paralisam na entrada e se resignam a assistir o embate que inicia entre os feiticeiros, quando ambos conjuram feitiços verbalmente e lançam as suas magias negras um contra o outro. No meio tempo, Pantherlily aproveita a distração, e o fato de ter sido libertado dos braços de Sarah, e se aproxima das crianças, finalmente falando, todavia em tom baixo, apenas para pedir que tenham paciência, pois serão libertadas.

Inesperadamente, do andar de cima da casa, surge Charle, andando cautelosamente na sua forma quase humana, considerando rabo e orelhas de gata, com a cartola encantada de Lucy em mãos. Com o sinal positivo do parceiro para se aproximar, ela leva o objeto ao círculo de pequenos e faz gestos pra auxiliar no sussurro, pedindo que, um a um, todos entrem no chapéu. É quando algumas mãozinhas apontam para os cajados das bruxas.

Lily entende o recado e chega perto delas em passos leves, esperando a chance de roubar os bastões. É neste instante que o restante do grupo de resgate aparece. Quando uma das feiticeiras está para pegar Happy, após ser cercado por um grupo voando em suas vassouras, uma corda de prata a derruba do céu, e na sequência se remodela até virar uma lança nas mãos de Música. Todos se voltam para a equipe recém-saída da floresta.

O felino azul aproveita pra continuar escapando pelo ar, mantendo a chave de Canis Minor na boca, e assim, enquanto as bruxas vão tentando pega-lo, seus amigos começam a impedir a sua captura lutando com elas. Aborrecida, Maxine faz menção de interferir, mas Vitalina aparece na sua frente com um sorriso confiante. Devolvendo a feição, ela murmura um feitiço e ambas erguem as mãos direitas, emitindo energias branca ou negra.

Ao mesmo tempo, Astêmio, em tamanho reduzido, voa até a prisão de Lucy e Elie, acenando ao ser visto por elas. Em seguida, ele flutua até o chão, fitando as rochas verdes que emanam o campo de força que as impede de sair, e tira da bolsa marrom a tiracolo uma outra pedra, porém de tom rosado. Ao deixa-la cair na grama, seu tamanho aumenta, então a fada troca as pedras esotéricas e guarda a esverdeada na bolsa ao ficar reduzida.

Aos poucos, Aste repete o processo, desviando certas vezes de golpes no meio da batalha ao redor. Voltando à mansão, todas as crianças sequestradas, finalmente, entraram na cartola com Charle. Assim, Pantherlily assume sua forma musculosa e pega os cajados das Sanderson mais novas, empurrando-as pra fora do campo de proteção cobrindo a casa. Imediatamente, o feitiço é quebrado e ele pode fugir carregando a parceira nos braços.

Dando-se conta de que foram enganadas, especialmente pelos gritos de Winifred, Sarah e Mary se levantam, prontas para ir atrás deles, contudo, o transmorfo Conan entra em seu caminho na mesma hora, se transformando em um guepardo. Com velocidade, ele desvia dos ataques proferidos por elas em voz alta, até parar atrás de Winnie e se curvar para que tropece sobre suas costas. Nisto, o encanto que seria lançado em Turin atinge as irmãs, e as duas viram estátuas. Aterrada, a bruxa fita os inimigos com sangue nos olhos.

Antes que possa manifestar sua fúria, entretanto, o aguardado eclipse começa e a lua vai ganhando uma coloração avermelhada rapidamente. As feiticeiras se deleitam com a força aumentada, então Max ordena às abóboras flamejantes pelo campo que levantem e combatam seus inimigos. Os frutos criam vida de imediato, movendo suas caretas feitas por cortes na casca e balançando suas raízes para fora do chão.

Na marra, o grupo de resgate passa a aprender o que seus objetos encantados podem fazer. Levy balança seu leque em desespero ao ver uma abóbora se aproximar, percebendo logo que consegue fazer seu corpo desaparecer se o movimenta ao redor de si, e com um sorriso se apressa em sumir. Notando que Bickslow está usando seu baralho de cartas pra arremessar contra os adversários e corta-los, Erza retira seus brincos e tenta fazer igual.

As joias voam contra os alvos que tinha em mente e voltam para si em pouco tempo, como _shurikens_. Jellal aperta o crucifixo em seu pescoço, pensando o quanto gostaria de aprisionar as bruxas, quando de repente várias cruzes brotam em torno de muitas delas e as trancam em um labirinto. Achando graça disto, Evergreen se entreolha com Laxus e experimenta usar seu giz branco para escrever no ar a palavra "mutação".

Empurrando a escrita com um movimento de mão, as letras são cravadas no topo do labirinto e, uma a uma, partes dos corpos das feiticeiras se alteram, fazendo-as ganhar de rabo de lagarto a pernas de aranha. Enquanto a maga desata a rir, o dragão dos raios mira uma abóbora e toma impulso para dar um grande salto, planejando cair com as mãos no chão. O que suspeitava acontece: graças à sua fantasia de lobo, ele assume a forma do animal e finca as presas nas raízes do fruto, puxando o que seriam as pernas e o tombando.

Mirajane descobre que a sua curta capa, ao ser balançada, pode produzir ilusões, e, dessa forma, hipnotiza os inimigos, fazendo-os enxergar miragens dos seus amigos para golpearem o nada. Elfman, por sua vez, se dá conta de que a roupa que veste, um tipo de uniforme estudantil, lhe permite maior agilidade e força bruta. O mesmo acontece com o grupo do Rave Master e seu vestuário preto e branco.

Já Gajeel e Gray, em sua confiança excessiva, sem a ajuda de objetos encantados, só combatem usando a própria magia. É quando Juvia alça voo em sua vassoura e, já no topo, sacode seu chapéu para cima e para baixo, para ver o que acontece; isto faz sair dele um monte de lagartas. Os bichos caem sobre as abóboras e começam a apodrece-las aos poucos, criando buracos. Vendo a dificuldade da batalha, Maxine perde a paciência.

Assim que Vitalina se distrai, devido os feitiços lançados por Winifred nos cansados adversários, um de paralisia em Conan e um de transformação em Turin, Max a eletrocuta e derruba do ar. A atenção da maioria no campo de batalha se volta para elas na mesma hora, e vendo a líder das bruxas pronta para arremessar a fada pelo pescoço na direção do cilindro mágico, Natsu corre na sua direção.

Para sorte de Vita, ele consegue pega-la nos braços depois de transpassar a prisão de Lucy e Elie, que é derrubada graças as novas pedras esotéricas colocadas ao seu redor. Furiosa, a feiticeira lança um ataque elétrico nas moças, e Astêmio ainda consegue pegar a portadora do Etherion, carregando Plue nos braços, antes de voar para longe. A maga estelar, tendo conseguido desviar do golpe, se vê longe de todos e na mira da inimiga.

\- Maxine! – a atenção geral se volta para trás de Maxine, e quem planejava resgatar a loira paralisa onde está enquanto a mulher em questão se aproxima.

\- Winifred?! O que faz aqui? Por que não está tomando conta das crianças?

\- As crianças foram levadas, irmã! A culpa é deles! – ela declara, mostrando entre as unhas das mãos um falcão negro e uma fossa que se debatem – Turin e seu lacaio.

\- Quem diabo é "Turin"? – Bickslow fita os amigos em confusão.

\- Oh, então vocês não sabem? – a bruxa líder ri – Seu amiguinho "Flint" na verdade se chama Turin. Ele era meu servo animal décadas atrás, até que essa fossa duas caras me traiu para se aliar a esse porco transmorfo e envenenar todos contra nossa irmandade!

\- Eu nunca precisei fazer qualquer coisa, Maxine. – o bruxo sorri com sofreguidão – Seu próprio veneno sempre deu conta do recado. – neste momento, debaixo dos olhos da feiticeira surgem manchas escuras que começam a se espalhar por seu rosto, o que faz a fossa rir – Você não pode esconder a amargura do seu coração. Já está te corroendo.

\- CALE A BOCA! Eu vou eliminar você primeiro! – subitamente, os animais nas mãos de Winnie desaparecem, e em seu lugar surge uma tiara de chifres pretos, então a plateia escuta uma gargalhada e dirige olhares para o Salamandra.

\- Olha que legal! Eu não sabia para quê esses chifres serviam. Saiu melhor do que a encomenda! – ele diz, encarando os aliados deitados perto do resto do grupo reunido.

\- Teletransporte...? – o lábio superior de Max treme de surpresa e raiva depois do murmúrio, e vendo o sorriso confiante do Dragneel, sua expressão fica séria – Entendi... É você então aquele que Zeref busca.

\- Como é que é? – a alegria do dragão do fogo recai, ao que o nervosismo de Lucy aumenta – Esse maldito anda me procurando? – Maxine dá uma gargalhada.

\- Você não sabe, não é?! Sobre a sua verdadeira identidade, a sua vocação. Ora que coisa... Na primeira vez que o nobre Salamandra viu Zeref, não sei se todos sabem, mas o mago negro chorou. E o brutamontes e a górgona podem confirmar isto. – Elfman e Evergreen encaram a bruxa com raiva e indignação – Oh, desculpem; eu deveria suavizar isto para um **conto de fadas** , talvez?! Que tal "a bela e a fera"? – ela gargalha de novo.

\- Fale de uma vez o que você tem para dizer, antes de desfigurarmos o seu rosto! – Juvia ameaça, já de pé entre Gray e Música, só fazendo a inimiga sorrir maliciosamente.

\- Muito bem... Já que querem assim, eu serei curta e grossa. É bom, porque também não gosto de arrodeios. Então, sabem por que Zeref chorou?... Por emoção.

\- Como assim "emoção"? Fale direito, sua bruxa maldita!

\- Gajeel, não! – a maga estelar pede, trocando um olhar com as fadas – Pare Maxine!

\- Ora, eu não poderia estar sendo mais clara do que isso. – a feiticeira prossegue ao ignora-la – Zeref estava tão emotivo por ter reencontrado seu querido irmãozinho, que a felicidade lhe escapou pelos olhos. – a maioria dos ouvintes paralisa, só não mais pasmos do que Natsu – O quê? Ainda preciso soletrar? Pois que assim seja: o sobrenome de Zeref é **Drag-neel**. Ou seja, Natsu é seu querido **ir-mão-zi-nho** mais novo.

\- O que...? – o aturdido rapaz tenta falar, ainda incrédulo, e sua amada tapa a boca com as mãos em aflição, prestes a chorar.

\- Sim. Você era irmão de Zeref, até morrer tragicamente.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Aê, antes tarde do que nunca! Kkk Oh minna, lamento pela demora da continuação desta fanfic. Foi difícil extrair alguma coisa da fonte da criatividade, mas agora, finalmente, as coisas vão andar! Estou quase finalizando o capítulo seguinte enquanto escrevo esta mensagem. Esperem pra ver. ^^**


	6. Encantos e Desencantos

**Cap. 6**

 **Encantos e Desencantos**

\- Peraí gente, que história é esta? Eu não estou entendendo. – Haru fala confuso.

\- Zeref é nosso inimigo. – Mirajane explica simplesmente – Ou ao menos, é como ele se declara. Ele quer destruir a Fairy Tail, e está recebendo ajuda dessas bruxas.

\- É mentira, só pode! Zeref não tem como ser irmão do Natsu! – Lisanna faz uma careta, percebendo o nervosismo das fadas e de Lucy.

\- Oh, mas é aí que vocês se enganam. – Maxine prossegue sorrindo – Eles nasceram dos mesmos pais, viveram juntos, até que, por uma fatalidade, toda a sua família morreu. Zeref ficou obcecado em ressuscitar seu irmão, e acabou criando várias coisas magníficas, como o Portão Eclipse... Até chegar nos demônios _etherious_ , criados a partir do éter que constitui a própria magia. Todos falsos, meras criações nascidas com o mesmo propósito: matar seu criador. Ele os trancou em livros pra lacrar seu poder até que estivessem prontos para liberar o caos no mundo e achá-lo. Infelizmente, houve uma pequena, ou eu deveria dizer **grande** , intervenção em seus planos, chamada **Igneel**. – ela pausa de propósito.

\- Ei... – Happy começa com aflição – Você nos disse uma vez, que o irmão de Zeref é E.N.D. – Vitalina ofega e engole, ainda sentada no chão, sem querer encarar os amigos, e então ele fita a maga estelar, ao longe, com tristeza – Lucy... Você sabia? – a expressão de nervosismo da moça responde por si só.

\- Sim, é tudo verdade. – Max afirma em seu lugar – Natsu, ou melhor, o Etherious Natsu Dragneel; E.N.D... – a feiticeira ri do choque dos demais – Ele deveria ser a maior transmutação de Zeref: os poderes de um demônio no corpo de um humano recriado. Mas quando seu "papai" dragão decidiu não lhe matar e esconde-lo do mundo, criando-o longe do seu irmão mais velho, a situação tomou outro rumo. Um rumo muito interessante. Não acha, maga estelar? – todos se voltam à loira que treme – Pois eu conheço bem a história de como suas antepassadas ajudaram os Dragon Slayers a atravessar centenas de anos na história através do Eclipse, para purificar os espíritos eivados dos dragões adormecidos dentro deles, a fim de poderem derrotar o dragão negro, Acnologia.

\- Espera aí um segundo! – Let toma a dianteira – O que nós ouvimos é que você e as outras bruxas se ocuparam em eliminar os dragões que existiam, e você quer vingança pelas fadas terem protegido a horda que vivia aqui neste lugar.

\- Ah claro, só contam a versão resumida nos contos de fadas. – a bruxa desdenha – Pois é, ainda é minha maior meta de vida. Não sei se Igneel fugiu da investida que fizemos naquele dia, porém, graças à sua intervenção no ataque ao Refúgio das Fadas, Acnologia não me foi muito útil. Agora, com Zeref, eu posso ganhar mais. Enquanto ele estiver cego de desejo, almejando se reunir com seu querido irmãozinho e o grande amor da sua vida, sua primeira mestra de guilda, Mavis, eu posso manipular seu exército como bem quiser sem que aquele idiota perceba. Só que, para não ser injusta, eu considero a conveniência do trabalho que aquele dragão do fogo teve, ao trancafiar seu espírito dentro do corpo do Dragneel caçula, porque enquanto ele criava anticorpos para evitar a sua dragonificação, depois de lhe ensinar magia de Dragon Slayer, nós ficávamos mais fortes. Pena não poder agradecer. – ela ri – Finalmente, vamos cobrar a dívida que as fadas têm conosco.

\- Só pode estar brincando! – Jellal fala de punhos cerrados – Que provas você tem para acusar Natsu de ser E.N.D.?

\- Eu preciso dar alguma? Quantas testemunhas viram a salamandra ardente engolir uma lacrima infundida com _ethernano_ da arma Etherion e sobreviver? Acham que ele se recuperou fácil daquela concentração tão grande de partículas de magia ingeridas só por ser um Dragon Slayer? Se for o caso, são mais tolos do que eu imaginava. Bem, mas acho ser bem possível, considerando que dois de vocês nem notaram a minha presença quando estive em Onibasu. – Gray e Juvia se entreolham na mesma hora.

\- Ei, então foi você que deu para o prefeito aquela mascote que provocava a ilusão do calor do sol na cidade?! – o mago do gelo constata – Você era a mulher com véu azul para quem eu perguntei onde a Juvia estava quando nos separamos naquela missão!

\- Ah, então a ficha caiu finalmente? Bem, antes tarde do que nunca, não é?!

\- Opa, para tudo e segura! – Haru balança as mãos, fazendo uma careta confusa e boba – Quer dizer que o Natsu pode comer o poder da Elie?

\- Na verdade, só o elemento fogo que está presente no poder. – Astêmio explica – A mistura dos outros componentes na magia não fizeram bem a ele quando o absorveu.

\- Olha só... – Elie se pronuncia, já tendo soltado Plue – Eu estou entendendo quase nada desta discussão, mas o que eu sei com certeza é que você não bate bem da cabeça, então, já que as duas estão em minoria, seria uma boa hora para se renderem, e aí depois pode discutir os seus planos maquiavélicos com suas amigas, que já foram derrotadas, na prisão. – Maxine passa a língua nos dentes, fazendo um chiado, e balança o indicador.

\- Acho que não. Podem começar me passando a fossa e as fadinhas, se não quiserem que sua amiga vire churrasco sobre meus raios. – a feiticeira direciona a mão direita para Lucy, provocando faíscas de ameaça.

\- Se você quer brincar de soltar raios, pode fazer isto comigo!

\- Tenho certeza de que sou mais rápida que você no gatilho, dragão dos raios.

\- Ei, você não precisa dela para completar seu plano? – Julia questiona aflita.

\- Agora não adianta mais. A Lua de Sangue se aproxima do fim, então não há tempo, mas eu posso arranjar outra maga estelar enquanto espero a próxima oportunidade. Antes, eu planejo me livrar dessas pedras no meu caminho, e aí consumir a vitalidade de todas as crianças que vocês me roubaram.

\- Não vai poder sem a sua sopa. – todos ouvem de repente, e as bruxas ainda viram a tempo de ver Pantherlily, ao lado de Charle, ambos em tamanho grande, derrubar no chão o caldeirão com a poção preparada, enfurecendo-as ainda mais.

\- Vocês vão pagar por isto! – Winifred brada, pegando o livro preto de sua líder do ramo espinhoso onde estava suspenso – Não terão como nos atingir enquanto tivermos...!

\- Oh, quer dizer, este livro aqui? – a gata branca retira da cartola encantada da maga estelar uma obra idêntica à outra, arremessando para Vitalina quando esta se levanta.

\- Acharam que não suspeitaríamos que iam esconder o livro original? – a fada das estações ri, congelando o livro em mãos até quebra-lo por inteiro, para o desespero das adversárias, que veem a cópia se esfarelar sobre os dedos da Sanderson mais velha – Se com magia o livro estava protegido, com magia ele poderia ser destruído.

\- Foi a última gota. – Max diz entre dentes – Comecem a rezar.

Maxine se vira, fitando Lucy com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e uma esfera de energia surge na sua mão esquerda. Quando ela lança o poder na sua direção, a loira move a cabeça para o lado, fechando os olhos, e ergue o braço direito como se quisesse parar o ataque. Neste momento, a bola luminosa desaparece no meio de um muro de chamas, que surge repentinamente e some da mesma maneira. Todo mundo fica chocado.

A bruxa tenta acertar a moça novamente, mas desta vez a maga não desvia o olhar e toma outro susto quando, na sua frente, brota outra parede de fogo que elimina a ameaça. Os espectadores começam a procurar uma explicação para o fenômeno estranho, sendo que Natsu ainda está paralisado, observando com joelhos e mãos no chão. É então que o lado direito do pescoço da jovem brilha, chamando atenção para a marca ali cravada.

Perto de sua clavícula, a imagem do dragão vermelho, com chifres e olhos escuros, incendeia, o que a faz tocar o local com a mão direita. As lembranças do instante em que a conseguiu invadem sua mente, e um sorriso brota em seu rosto ao lembrar do significado que ela traz. Um sorriso que aborrece a inimiga, por também conhecer sua representação.

\- O que aconteceu? Que marca é aquela no pescoço da Lucy? – Elie questiona.

\- É a marca do dragão. – Levy começa a se empolgar – A Lucy não pode ser tocada!

\- Ah é? E como ela conseguiu? – neste momento, a maioria dos amigos ao redor se vira para o Dragneel, que vai de anteriormente atordoado para rubro em segundos.

\- É... Eu coloquei nela. É a minha marca.

\- A marca de um dragão é o símbolo de companheirismo e proteção que eles usam para representar sua ligação exclusiva com seu par. – Astêmio explica – A luz que a marca emite mostra o tipo de aura do dragão, a emissão de energia que seu espírito possui. Não existem marcas iguais, então, no caso do Natsu, aquela marca pode ser capaz de proteger a Lucy ateando fogo em tudo que queira machuca-la.

\- Que sensacional! Eu preciso de uma dessas! – Julia vibra, fazendo alguns rirem.

\- Acho que não seria possível, pois apenas dragões e magos que podem usar magia de Dragon Slayer conseguem tal feito. Mas vocês ainda podem proteger uns aos outros apenas com a vontade de cuidar de quem amam. – Vitalina finaliza a explicação, andando um pouco pra frente e gritando – Ei, Maxine, já chega! Você não vai poder tocar na Lucy! Admita a derrota! – a feiticeira a fita com fúria no semblante, torcendo os dedos das mãos.

\- Eu não me rebaixo nunca! – ela devolve falando um pouco mais baixo.

\- Ah é? – a fada cruza os braços e sorri maliciosamente, notando pelos cantos dos olhos o gato de orbes dourados, até então, distante da agitação – Bom, que esquisito ouvir isto vindo de uma mulher que se sacrificou tanto por um rei banido, ou melhor, um gato traiçoeiro, que se engraçou com uma das suas "irmãs".

\- O quê? – os olhos de Maxine arregalam, e por detrás dela Winifred recua.

\- Uh, quer dizer que não sabia? Seu querido "Balt" foi amante de Winifred.

\- Não diga asneiras, seu vagalume pérfido! – a bruxa volta a cerrar os orbes, estando eles já cercados por manchas escuras, sinal do desgaste excessivo de sua força.

\- Ela fala a verdade, Maxine! – o até então caído Turin, autointitulado "Flint", com certa ajuda, levanta – Não é a fada a criatura desleal aqui. Seu amante, enquanto humano, era companheiro de Winifred, mas a largou para ficar com você quando achou que poderia usa-la para ter seu reino de volta. Ou até mais. – o lábio superior da feiticeira estremece, e a mão erguida antes na direção da maga estelar recai ao virar para o felino negro, que recua assustado – E por vingança, ela o transformou num gato. Você foi traída, pelos dois.

A apresentação da verdade começa a causar o efeito esperado em Max segundos depois: seu corpo travado treme aos poucos, sua feição confusa vai ficando temerosa, e, de cima para baixo, uma energia maligna emana até seus cabelos flutuarem. Das pontas de seus dedos, raios negros faíscam até o chão, e, por fim, ela se vira para seus traidores. Baltazar não perde tempo em tentar se refugiar dentro de uma abóbora aberta no campo.

Para a infelicidade de Mary e Sarah, deixadas para trás na fuga solitária da irmã mais velha, o céu, que escureceu rapidamente, atira uma forte descarga elétrica em ambas, destruindo as estátuas. É notável que os olhos de Maxine escureceram por completo, e em sua mente só há um desejo: erradicação. Uma a uma, as abóboras ainda de pé na grama são estilhaçadas com raios, enquanto a bruxa caminha lentamente até o outrora amante.

Lucy aproveita para se refugiar junto aos amigos, sendo acolhida nos braços do seu namorado. Os espectadores encaram a cena amedrontados, quando o felino escondido sai em busca de abrigo sem encontrar qualquer um, e finalmente se volta à antiga parceira com a cabeça mais rebaixada. De repente, a feiticeira líder o segura pelo pescoço e ergue acima de sua cabeça, recitando palavras num idioma desconhecido por muitos presentes.

Uma nuvem de fumaça se forma ao redor do corpo do gato, e, na sequência, Baltazar se transforma em humano de novo, logo sendo jogado no chão. Completamente nu e meio atordoado, ele rasteja para trás. Quem tem coragem de fita-lo, em grande maioria homens, ainda enxerga feições felinas em seus amarelos cabelo, barba, bigode e cavanhaque, mas nota-se que agora apenas medo repassa pelos olhos dourados.

\- Ma-Max... – o rei deposto sorri assustado, balançando a mão esquerda frente ao corpo – E-Eu posso explicar tudo. O que aconteceu... Eles estão querendo nos separar! Por favor, não acredite no que dizem! – a bruxa se abaixa e puxa a cabeça dele para trás, apertando seus curtos fios enquanto o obriga a fitar o vazio de seus orbes.

\- Se não é verdade, por que pude desfazer seu feitiço usando o nome da Winifred?

\- Ah, essa parte eu entendi. Escutei ela falando o nome da outra. – Belnika relata num sussurro, encolhida perto dos que observam de longe.

\- Eu sabia que não teria como eles escaparem disto, justamente porque era possível quebrar o encanto recitando o feitiço de anulação e usando o nome da pessoa que lançou a transformação. – o bruxo local conta depressa, no mesmo tom baixo de voz.

\- Max, por favor...! – Baltazar volta a implorar quando a ex-amante se afasta – Isso aconteceu antes de eu conhecer você, meu amor! E os nossos planos? Nossos desejos?

\- Meu único desejo agora é ver você coaxar misericórdia, sapo miserável.

Mal ela acaba de falar, ao apontar na direção do humano, ele se transforma em um sapo. Sem demora, a feiticeira o esmaga com o salto do sapato direito, motivando a plateia a desviar os olhos com horror. Depois, devagar, Max se volta aos demais, que entram em posição de defesa. Contudo, ao invés de atacar como eles esperam que faça, ela sorri de modo diabólico, ainda vibrando energia maligna com a magia negra fazendo flutuar seus cabelos e despencar raios do céu.

\- Feliz Dia dos Mortos. – e num relâmpago repentino, ela desaparece.

Após isto, o clima começa a ficar mais agradável, embora ainda frio, como se uma tempestade estivesse prestes a chegar. Vitalina ajuda Levy a ficar visível de novo, falando que bastava fechar seu leque para tanto, e ensina Laxus a voltar para a forma humana. Na sequência, ela recolhe as bruxas desacordadas no campo ao provocar uma ventania, forte o suficiente apenas para levar os corpos até a mansão e tranca-las lá.

Enquanto isto, Astêmio junta as pedras esotéricas rosadas deixadas em círculo no chão, onde antes era a prisão de Lucy e Elie. Os outros aproveitam para falar com as duas. Tendo a certeza de que elas estão bem, os casais passam a examinar uns aos outros, em busca de ferimentos graves, mas não há grandes estragos. Excerto mentais, e o dano de transformação física sofrido por Turin, vulgo "Flint".

O bruxo sorri ao notar que muitos o encaram em busca de respostas, e suspira ao lado do parceiro Conan, já em sua aparência humanizada. Antes de pé em quatro patas, ele senta e espera as fadas se aproximarem.

\- Bom... – Aste bate uma mão na outra, pegando a bolsa marrom que levava consigo a tiracolo e entregando ao transmorfo – Obrigado por emprestar a bolsa. Todas as pedras que tinha, e as novas, foram colocadas aí. Ah, pode entregar os cajados das Sanderson pra ele também. – o artesão informa à Pantherlily, que repassa os objetos também ao parceiro da fossa – Com isso, vai poder declarar sucesso à operação contra a irmandade de Maxine.

\- Obrigado. Nós não teríamos conseguido sem vocês.

\- Ok... Então, por que o gato está falando? – Elie questiona, fazendo alguns rirem antes que olhe para os _exceeds_ – Bom, não que eu já não tenha visto algo igual.

\- Não sou um gato, senhorita, sou uma fossa. Ou melhor, eu era. Sou um bruxo.

\- Ok. Acho que explica o porquê daquele gato com aquela bruxa não poder falar.

\- Na verdade, ao contrário de mim e dos _exceeds_ , Baltazar estava sobre o efeito de um feitiço lançado por Winifred, a mais velha das irmãs Sanderson. Ele é que o impedia de falar, para não contar à Maxine o que eu e a fada acabamos dizendo. Bom... É óbvio que será melhor começar do início, já que não estava conosco quando me apresentei. E eu devo me apresentar apropriadamente de novo para os demais. Desculpem ter mentido, mas se dissesse meu nome verdadeiro, poderia correr o risco de ter a minha localização descoberta mais rapidamente, e a irmandade de Maxine saberia que estava a caminho pra impedir seus planos. Então... O meu nome real é Turin.

\- Desta parte nós já ficamos informados. – Laxus interrompe, de braços cruzados – Aquelas bruxas te acusaram de ser um "lacaio traidor". O que aconteceu realmente?

\- Eu era servo de Maxine, quando ela ainda não era tão poderosa, ou tão ambiciosa. Como o falecido Baltazar fazia, meu serviço era espionar os outros e revelar seus segredos a ela. Posteriormente, os demais bruxos acharam que minha antiga mestra estava fora de controle, assim que começou com a ideia de realizar um ritual de rejuvenescimento que nossos antepassados faziam, e os descendentes nem se atreviam a mencionar. Os anciões de nosso clã me deram poderes de bruxo, além de uma forma mais humana, e me pediram para esconder o livro dela no mundo humano. Mas Maxine descobriu.

\- E aí veio para nós a função de limpar a bagunça delas. – Levy conclui – Há algum tempo, alguns de nós fizeram missões a mando de Vita, e depois ela e Aste explicaram que tudo tinha a ver com a desordem provocada pelas bruxas.

\- O roubo da verba da Escola Primária de Magnólia, para pagar a guilda das trevas que elas enviaram para sequestrar as crianças de Kunugi, a mascote dada de presente ao prefeito de Onibasu, que causou a ilusão de calor na cidade para coletarem ingredientes para a poção, e a desordem na livraria Book Land. – Erza relembra.

\- Foi onde eu escondi o livro de feitiços dela. Pouco depois, eu conheci Conan. – o transmorfo grunhe, fazendo alguns sorrirem – Quando Maxine viu que nossa irmandade estava se dividindo, ficou furiosa e me acusou de traição, mas não teve a chance de tocar em mim graças à proteção dos meus irmãos.

\- O mesmo tipo de magia de proteção que nós pregamos, constituída com amor.

\- Sim. – o bruxo sorri, confirmando com a cabeça para a fada artesã – Eu fui embora, junto àqueles que eram contra ela, e levei comigo o segredo de que seu então amante, o rei deposto do mundo humano, havia se comprometido anteriormente com Winifred antes de ser transformado num gato por vingança, quando ele a trocou. Maxine nem suspeitava disto, pois foi na época em que se ocupava em caçar as fadas e os dragões, com a ajuda de Acnologia, o dragão negro da morte, para cobrar a dívida que julgava ter com a recém-nomeada rainha Lavínia e o, anteriormente, filho de Baltazar, príncipe Patrick.

\- Mas aquela tirana foi louca de exigir como pagamento a pele de todos os dragões da Floresta Mística, só por ter transformado o príncipe Patrick em fada para casar com a nossa rainha! – Vitalina cruza os braços, com uma careta relativamente fofa.

\- Na verdade Vita, foi porque ele tinha passado muito tempo convivendo com os dragões da Lagoa Espiritual, e aprendendo a sua magia, e sofreu a dragonificação quando quis salvar a vida da princesa Lavínia. – Astêmio corrige, achando graça do bico dela.

\- Enfim... – Turin prossegue, balançando sua cauda – Assim que descobrimos sobre o plano de Maxine, de abrir uma passagem até a Caverna da Memória Estelar para destruir as boas memórias de todos com o Etherion, e assim facilitar seu domínio manipulativo, Conan e eu nos dispusemos a impedi-la, e foi quando encontramos vocês no caminho.

\- Ele nos disse que a fraqueza da Maxine estava no livro de feitiços que carregava, porque sem ele não conseguiria conjurar muitos encantos mais. – Belnika relata à Elie, também fitando Lucy a seguir – E depois que você sumiu, nos deu a ideia de resgatar as crianças já aprisionadas na mansão usando a cartola encantada que deixou cair, além de pegar o livro da bruxa que, certamente, estaria escondido lá.

\- Pantherlily teve a missão de distrai-las para nos deixarem entrar, já que não seria possível invadir o lugar, ou mesmo sair dele, enquanto o feitiço de proteção na mansão estivesse ativo. – Charle relata – Eu só precisei me esconder dentro da cartola pelo tempo de a deixarem em qualquer lugar, mas convenientemente, aquela bruxa idiota, a tal Mary, colocou ela bem perto do verdadeiro livro de feitiços. – a gata ri de braços cruzados – Daí ficou fácil levar ele e as crianças para um local seguro, até a confusão passar.

\- Enquanto Conan e Fli... Digo, Turin, distraiam as Sanderson, eu usaria a bolsa que ele me emprestou para libertar vocês daquela prisão, substituindo as esfênios por ágatas.

\- Desculpe Aste, mas agora eu me perdi. – a maga estelar informa.

\- Ah bem, as duas são pedras preciosas, mas a esfênio, esotericamente falando, é um mineral capaz de promover a iluminação espiritual durante a meditação e aumentar a força em rituais místicos. Desta forma, graças àquele campo de força mágico, não apenas Lucy ficaria forte para manter o portal para a Caverna da Memória Estelar aberto por mais tempo, como também as bruxas durante seu ritual. O melhor jeito de bloquear esse efeito seria trocando as pedras. – neste momento, Conan retira da bolsa em mãos uma pedra de cada para mostrar ao grupo – Ah, aqui. A ágata é essa rosada. Ela é capaz de harmonizar o _yin yang_ , as forças positiva e negativa que mantêm o equilíbrio do universo, além de transmitir o amor que flui de quem está próximo de si.

\- Ei, então foi por isto que nós conseguimos derrubar o campo de força! – a usuária do Etherion toca o braço de Lucy – Quando aquela bruxa ia jogar a fadinha bem na nossa direção, nós pensamos juntas que não queríamos que ela se machucasse!

\- É, e eu agradeço. Mas não me chame de "fadinha". – alguns no grupo riem – Como eu disse, vocês podem usar magia de proteção para cuidar uns dos outros, criando escudos ao seu redor, se praticarem os dez atributos do amor: benignidade, compaixão, confiança, coragem, esperança, fé, fidelidade, paixão, paz e respeito.

\- Na verdade Vita, você não explicou direito naquela hora, e quem disse foi...

\- Cala a boca, Aste! – a fada resmunga, provocando mais risadas.

\- Certo... E por que o Happy estava com a chave do Plue na boca?

\- Queriam que eu mostrasse ela para todo mundo, para distrair as bruxas, mas você quase me matou quando mandou elas me atacarem, Lucy idiota!

\- Eu não mandei elas te atacarem, gato estúpido! Só queria que as bruxas achassem que a chave seria necessária para abrir o portal; e se o plano era distrai-las, eu ajudei, ora! Falando nisto, devolve a minha chave! – o gato azul revira os olhos e a entrega.

\- Misericórdia... Vocês me dão dor de cabeça. – Vita massageia as têmporas.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 ** _Voilà_ gente, mais um capítulo fresquinho de "O Halloween das Fadas"! Então, esta é a parte em que eu anuncio que vou dar mais uma parada na fanfic. Calma, pelo amor do Criador, não fiquem nervosos nem tristes! O que eu vou fazer é dar uma reorganizada nas fanfics anteriores da série "Believe", porque algumas palavras, pelo que andei notando, precisarão ser modificadas. É meu lado perfeccionista apitando... Então, aqueles que quiserem, podem reler, ou ler pela primeira vez, as histórias anteriores para relembrar, ou absorver pela primeira vez, alguns detalhes da série que está sendo lançada. Por exemplo, neste capítulo a bruxa Maxine mencionou que se encontrou com Gray e Juvia na missão deles em Onibasu. Alguém lembra disto? Está na fanfic "Dentro de um Abraço". Pois bem, depois que terminar de reler as fics anteriores, eu retorno para a atual e a finalizarei, fechado?! Beijão, pessoal! Continuem de olho em "Believe"!**


End file.
